Desafío mortal
by Sandra Hernandez
Summary: Traducción de "A Deadly Challenge", un fic de Igiveup. Un nuevo enemigo propone un reto a Holmes para comprobar si es tan bueno como todo el mundo dice. Pero si Holmes pierde, las consecuencias serán terribles.
1. Capítulo 1

1

—Bien, Thurston, parece que, por una vez, ha perdido —dijo el doctor Watson, sorprendido al ver entrar la bola ocho en la tronera de la esquina.

Thurston, un hombre alto de ralo cabello rubio y espesas cejas castañas, le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—En efecto, la victoria es suya, mi buen amigo —dijo, carraspeando y frotándose la nuca—. Debería considerarme afortunado de que no hayamos estado jugando por dinero.

Watson lo miró, preocupado.

—No ha sido un torneo muy justo. Era obvio que ha tenido la cabeza en otra parte durante toda la partida. Por lo general, usted es mucho mejor que yo jugando al billar americano. ¿Qué le preocupa? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

Thurston se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su alrededor con expresión azorada. Se inclinó hacia Watson y susurró:

—¿Puedo hablar con usted? Quiero decir en privado.

Watson sonrió con gentileza.

—Claro. Déjeme coger mi abrigo y mi sombrero y nos iremos.

Se preguntó qué le pasaba a su compañero. Fuera lo que fuese, debía de ser bastante personal para que Thurston temiera que alguien los oyera.

Fuera, la noche estaba despejada, pero tremendamente fría. De vez en cuando, soplaba una helada ráfaga de viento que parecía traspasar la ropa de Watson y llegar hasta sus huesos. Se estremeció ligeramente y se ajustó el abrigo. Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas, y eso pareció aliviar a Thurston.

—Vamos por aquí —susurró, tirando de Watson.

Cruzaron la calle, pasaron frente a dos edificios y finalmente se metieron en un callejón.

Watson echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. A su izquierda había un edificio destartalado, con las ventanas bloqueadas con tablas. Una escalera de madera conducía a una entrada lateral. El edificio de la derecha no tenía nada de especial, salvo una pila de basura que incluía varias tablas de madera en lo alto. Watson se apoyó en el pasamanos y se frotó la pierna. El frío le estaba causando un dolor atroz.

Thurston apoyó la espalda en el edificio opuesto y comenzó a hablar.

—Watson, yo… —Hizo una pausa—. Me encuentro en una posición terrible. —Otra pausa—. ¿Tiene una cerilla? Necesito fumarme un cigarrillo ahora mismo.

Watson suspiró y se metió una mano en el bolsillo.

—Tenga. No entiendo por qué no podemos tener esta conversación dentro.

Thurston intentó encender el cigarrillo, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. Finalmente, Watson lo encendió por él.

—Bien, ¿cuál es esa situación tan terrible en la que se encuentra?

Thurston dio una larga calada al cigarrillo sin dejar de temblar. Watson no sabía si se debía al frío o a los nervios.

—Tengo un problema, Watson —dijo Thurston al fin—. Contraje una deuda muy seria tras una mala inversión y me vi obligado a pedirle dinero a un vecino. Me dio un plazo para devolvérselo, y me dijo que si no podía, le pagaría la deuda haciéndole ciertos favores.

Watson experimentó una sensación de miedo. La desesperación en la voz de Thurston le dijo que no había sido capaz de pagar el préstamo y que, probablemente, esos favores tenían que ver con algo ilegal. Cuando Watson expuso en voz alta sus sospechas, Thurston bajó los ojos y asintió.

—Por favor, Watson, estoy desesperado. ¡Tiene que ayudarme! ¡No puedo ir a la policía, me mataría, seguro!

Watson no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Si Thurston tenía tanto miedo de hablar con la policía, Watson sería incapaz de obligarlo. Quizá Holmes estuviera dispuesto a ayudar…

—¿Confiaría en mi amigo Sherlock Holmes?

Thurston tragó saliva.

—Quizá —dijo, inseguro.

—Pues vamos. Llamaré un coche.

Cuando Watson se volvió para salir del callejón, escuchó un ruido a su espalda. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, algo lo golpeó en la cabeza y cayó al suelo despatarrado.

—¿Qué…? —intentó decir mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie, pero entonces recibió otro golpe y quedó inconsciente.

Thurston tiró la tabla e intentó tragarse la bilis que le subía por la garganta mientras se arrodillaba junto a Watson para asegurarse de que el doctor aún respiraba.

—Perdóneme —susurró.

—Bien hecho, Thurston —dijo una voz a su espalda—. Por un momento, temí que hubiera perdido el coraje.

Thurston miró por encima del hombro. Había un hombre en lo alto de las escaleras, con el rostro oscurecido por las sombras. Thurston se incorporó a toda prisa.

—He-he cumplido mi parte del trato —tartamudeó—. ¿C-cumplirá usted la suya?

El recién llegado soltó una risita.

—Claro —dijo, sacando de un bolsillo un rollo de billetes de libra y arrojándoselo a Thurston—. Un trato es un trato, después de todo.

Thurston cogió el dinero y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Vaciló y se volvió para mirar a Watson.

—Oiga… No irá a hacerle _daño_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó, consciente de lo estúpida que sonaba esa pregunta después de lo que acababa de hacer, pero incapaz de expresar en voz alta lo que en realidad tenía en la cabeza.

—Claro que no —dijo el hombre, con tono tranquilizador—. Ya le he dicho que lo necesito vivo, ¿recuerda?

Thurston asintió despacio y, tras echar un último vistazo a Watson, echó a correr y desapareció en la noche.

El caballero de las escaleras bajó y se arrodilló junto a Watson.

—Claro que —dijo lentamente, mientras lo cogía en brazos—, es sencillamente asombroso lo que una persona puede soportar. ¿No está de acuerdo, doctor?


	2. Capítulo 2

2

—Señor Holmes —dijo la señora Hudson, sacudiendo el hombro del detective dormido—. Un caballero que desea verlo.

Holmes rezongó y se sentó. Cogió el reloj de la mesa de noche y vio que era casi las ocho de la mañana.

"Debe considerar su caso bastante importante cuando se presenta a una hora tan intempestiva", pensó.

—Gracias, señora Hudson. Deme un momento para vestirme y lo recibiré. Ah, ¿a qué hora llegó Watson?

La señora Hudson se detuvo en la puerta.

—Aún no ha vuelto, señor.

—Qué raro —murmuró Holmes. Luego se encogió de hombros.

"Quizá perdió la noción del tiempo jugando al billar, decidió que era demasiado tarde para volver a casa y pasó la noche en el club."

Watson lo había hecho antes, pero ya hacía tiempo que no. Aun así, era la única explicación lógica para Holmes.

—¿Desea algo más, señor? —preguntó la señora Hudson.

Holmes meneó la cabeza y ella salió de la habitación. Se levantó de la cama con un suspiro y comenzó a lavarse. Esperaba que la historia del cliente no fuera demasiado larga, más que nada porque tendría que repetírsela a Watson cuando volviera.

Cuando Holmes acabó de vestirse, entró en la sala de estar y encontró a su cliente sentado ante el escritorio de Watson, ojeando los papeles que había en él. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y piel morena. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado, y un bigote fino como un lápiz. Llevaba ropa de buena calidad, lo que indicaba que era de clase alta.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tiene más bien aspecto de jornalero?", se preguntó Holmes, perplejo y ligeramente molesto por el cotilleo del hombre.

Cuando el cliente vio a Holmes, se levantó y fue hacia él.

—Bien, señor —dijo—, es un honor conocerlo. He oído hablar mucho de su extraordinario talento, y me preguntaba cuánto habrá de verdad y cuánto de pura exageración. —Reparó en la expresión de Holmes y se apresuró a añadir—: Le ruego que me disculpe por mirar esos papeles del escritorio. Ya me han dicho en más de una ocasión que soy un cotilla terrible, pero la curiosidad siempre acaba superándome.

—Estoy seguro de ello —dijo Holmes con cierta impaciencia, levantando una mano para acallar al hombre. Ya era suficiente. Era hora de ir al grano—. ¿Su nombre, señor?

—¡Oh! Discúlpeme, he olvidado mis modales. Señor Peter Bryson, a su servicio —dijo, haciendo una reverencia. A juzgar por su forma de hablar, parecía ser un hombre bien educado, y en sus ojos brillaba una gran actividad mental.

—¿Qué asunto lo ha traído hasta mí? —preguntó Holmes, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en la repisa de la chimenea.

El señor Bryson tomó asiento e hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de papel que sostenía.

—Tengo aquí unas cosas que han llegado recientemente a mis manos. ¿Sería tan amable de echarles un vistazo?

—¿Hay algo inusual en ellas? —preguntó Holmes, cogiendo la bolsa.

Lo primero que sacó fue una levita de color tostado. Su propietario era, claramente, un escritor, como lo demostraba un desgaste de cinco pulgadas en el puño derecho y el área alisada junto al codo, donde el brazo descansa sobre el escritorio. Holmes experimentó una creciente sensación de pánico. Watson tenía una levita prácticamente idéntica. Exactamente del mismo color, con el mismo tipo de botones. Un agujero irregular en el hombro izquierdo atrajo su atención. La zona circundante estaba manchada de sangre, como si la persona que la llevaba hubiera sido atacada con un cuchillo.

"Es sólo una coincidencia —pensó Holmes, desesperado. Empezaba a costarle respirar—. Ésta no puede ser…"

Había algo en el bolsillo. Cuando Holmes vio de qué se trataba, le pareció que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y se desplomó en su butaca.

Era un reloj de cincuenta guineas, con la bocallave llena de arañazos y las iniciales H. W. grabadas al dorso.


	3. Capítulo 3

3

Holmes se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Fulminó con la mirada al señor Bryson, que se recostaba en su silla cruzando las piernas con aire indiferente. Ese hombre, ese _monstruo_ , había cogido a Watson y le había hecho daño. Aquella levita manchada de sangre lo dejaba dolorosamente claro.

—¿Dónde está Watson? —exigió saber Holmes—. Más vale que me responda o le juro por Dios que…

Se interrumpió, dejando el resto de la amenaza flotando en el aire. No podía dejar de temblar.

Bryson sonrió y se levantó despacio. Comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, toqueteando las cosas.

—Debo decir que el doctor se equivocaba de pleno en una cosa. Usted no es una máquina sin corazón. Por la forma en que lo describe en sus relatos, yo esperaba que mostrara cierta contrariedad, no la rabia apenas contenida de la que hace gala en este instante.

Holmes se puso en pie de un salto, dispuesto a desencajarle la mandíbula.

—¡Maldita sea, dígame dónde está Watson!

Bryson lanzó una carcajada.

—Veamos si puedo adivinar lo que está pensando. Probablemente, en este momento nada le gustaría más que coger ese atizador de la chimenea y aplastarme el cráneo con él. Pero no creo que lo haga… De hecho, no creo que se atreva a ponerme un dedo encima.

—¿Qué le hace estar tan seguro? —siseó Holmes con los dientes apretados.

—Que sólo yo sé dónde está, y sólo yo conozco las características de su encierro. Puede que esté solo y dependa completamente de mí para poder comer y beber. Ahora, veamos, ¿cuánto tiempo puede sobrevivir un ser humano sin agua? ¿Tres días? —Bryson volvió a reír—. ¿Posee usted fe suficiente en sus habilidades para encontrarlo en tan corto tiempo? O puede que lo haya dejado bajo los amorosos cuidados de uno o dos asociados con órdenes estrictas de matarlo si no he vuelto a cierta hora.

 _—¡Basta!_

Holmes fue hacia Bryson con toda la intención de arrancarle la piel a tiras, pero entonces éste volvió a hablar, y sus palabras lo detuvieron en seco.

—O puede que les haya dicho que, si regreso con el más mínimo rasguño, le hagan otro tanto al buen doctor.

"Tiene razón —comprendió Holmes, superado finalmente por todo el horror de la situación—. No puedo tocarlo sin arriesgar la vida de Watson."

Retrocedió, derrotado, con los hombros hundidos. Eso hizo sonreír a Bryson.

—Ah, por fin lo entiende, ¿eh? No temo sus amenazas, ni siquiera temo a la muerte, porque no tengo nada que perder. Usted, por otro lado, puede perderlo todo.

Tenía que haber algún modo de hacer hablar a Bryson, pero ¿cómo? ¿Suplicándole? La mera idea llenó a Holmes de repugnancia. Pero si con eso ayudaba a Watson…

—Por favor, sólo dígame qué ha hecho con Watson y por qué está haciendo esto.

Al menos no tuvo que fingir desesperación y miedo. Aun así, Holmes odió lo patética que sonó su voz. Nunca había suplicado piedad a un enemigo, no en serio, en cualquier caso.

"Más vale que funcione."

—Bien, veo que por fin ha recordado sus modales —dijo Bryson, ajustándose la corbata—. En ese caso… Es bastante simple. Como ya he dicho cuando me presenté, a menudo me he preguntado hasta qué punto son reales sus habilidades y qué parte es exageración. Watson está ahí fuera, en algún lugar, y lo único que tiene que hacer es encontrarlo.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! —rugió Holmes—. ¡¿Ha secuestrado a Watson sólo para poner a prueba mis habilidades?! ¡¿Por qué tendría que demostrarle nada a alguien como usted?!

—Porque si no lo hace, él morirá. Como ya he dicho, es simple. Tiene dos semanas para encontrarlo. Puede interrogar testigos, buscar pistas, lo mismo que haría en cualquier otra investigación. Si lo encuentra a tiempo, podrá llevárselo a casa con usted. Si no…, se encontrará su cadáver ensangrentado en la puerta. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Holmes asintió, completamente asqueado. No iba a ser tarea fácil bajo ningún concepto, pero aunque tuviera éxito, de ningún modo Bryson le dejaría marchar con Watson. Probablemente los mataría a ambos de todos modos. Primero quería jugar con sus víctimas, estaba más claro que el agua.

—Ah, una cosa más. No debe tener ninguna ayuda externa. Eso significa que nada de Mycroft, ni de golfillos callejeros, ni de Scotland Yard. —Bryson volvió a reír—. Aunque, según tengo entendido, los últimos no le serían de mucha utilidad, de todos modos. Si rompe esa regla, no podrá ofrecerle a Watson la dignidad de un funeral apropiado. Así que, ¿cerramos el trato? —Extendió una mano.

Holmes la miró como habría mirado a una rata. Con las manos a los costados, entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

—Parece que no tengo elección. Acepto su desafío. Pero recuerde mis palabras: ganaré, y usted lo pagará muy caro.

—Ya veremos, ya veremos. Bien, no creo que sea tan estúpido para intentar seguirme pero, para estar seguros, ¿me da su palabra de que no lo hará? El doctor ha dicho que tiene el don de hacerse prácticamente invisible cuando es necesario.

Holmes apretó los puños.

—Le doy mi palabra. Le juro que no lo seguiré.

—¿Por quién lo jura, Holmes? Necesito tener la absoluta certeza de que no romperá su promesa.

Era obvio que Bryson estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con aquello.

Holmes cerró los ojos, con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía que iba a romperle las costillas.

—¡Juro por la vida de Watson que no lo seguiré!

Bryson le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos, no ha sido tan difícil, ¿verdad?

Mientras se iba, lo saludó alegremente.

—¡Que tenga un buen día, señor Holmes!


	4. Capítulo 4

4

Tras la partida de Bryson, Holmes se quedó plantado en medio de la habitación, completamente aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se sentía como si su mente se hubiera fragmentado en mil pedazos y no pudiera volver a ordenarlos.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sabía que tenía que controlar sus emociones, que la vida de Watson dependía de ello. Cuando los volvió a abrir, su mirada cayó sobre la levita y el reloj de Watson. Ambos se habían caído al suelo cuando Holmes se había lanzado sobre Bryson. Se arrodilló y los recogió despacio. Contempló la mancha de sangre en el hombro de la chaqueta. Nunca había sido propenso a dejar volar la imaginación, pero en ese preciso momento fue capaz de _ver_ cómo descendía el cuchillo, de _oír_ a Watson gritar de dolor. Holmes empezó a temblar de nuevo.

"¡Contrólate, hombre! —se reconvino—. Esto no le hará ningún bien a Watson."

Se obligó a calmarse. Podía hacerlo, _podía_. Holmes necesitaba pensar. El primer sitio que debía visitar era el club para comprobar si Watson realmente había estado allí, y si era así, a qué hora se había ido. Si no se había alejado mucho… Pero la mente de Holmes no pudo ir más allá.

"Cada cosa a su tiempo", se dijo.

Rezó para encontrar alguna pista en el club. Sabía que primero debería intentar descubrir quién era realmente Bryson, y cuáles eran sus auténticos motivos, pero en ese momento lo único que a Holmes le preocupaba era liberar a Watson de ese lunático.

Un golpe en la puerta lo arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó rápidamente.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, sorprendido por lo firme que sonó su voz.

La señora Hudson asomó la cabeza por el umbral.

—Me preguntaba cuándo piensa desayunar, señor Holmes.

La mera idea de comer le hizo sentirse físicamente enfermo.

—No comeré nada esta mañana, señora Hudson. Se me ha presentado un caso de suma importancia y debo irme.

Su voz sonaba fría e indiferente, desprovista de toda emoción. No estaba seguro de si Bryson habría catalogado a la señora Hudson como ayuda externa, pero, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, Holmes no tenía la más mínima intención de involucrarla en esto. Puede que lo hubiera ayudado a capturar al coronel Sebastian Moran, pero esto era algo completamente distinto. Holmes no veía de qué modo podría serle de ayuda esta vez. Por no hablar de que ella adoraba a Watson y a Holmes como si fueran de su propia sangre. No quería preocuparla más de lo necesario.

La señora Hudson pareció notar que ocurría algo, y abrió la boca para hablar, pero cambió de idea. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y dijo:

—Muy bien. Buena suerte.

—Gracias, señora Hudson.

Holmes entró en su habitación, doblando con cuidado la levita de Watson. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Dio vueltas al reloj entre sus manos un par de veces, recorriendo con los dedos las iniciales H. W. grabadas en el dorso antes de metérselo en el bolsillo de la camisa, justo encima del corazón.

—Lo encontraré, Watson —susurró—. Se lo prometo.

X X X

La ola de frío de la noche anterior no había disminuido en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, el frío era aún más intenso, a pesar del radiante sol de la mañana. Aquel trayecto en coche le pareció a Holmes el más largo de toda su vida. Pasó la mayor parte moviéndose inquieto, tamborileando impacientemente con los dedos sobre sus rodillas.

"¿Es que esta cosa no puede ir más rápido?", pensó. Le estaba haciendo perder un tiempo valioso.

Justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía soportarlo más, el carruaje se detuvo al fin ante el club. Holmes prácticamente le arrojó el dinero al cochero al saltar fuera.

Holmes sólo había acompañado a Watson al club unas cuatro veces, y cada una de ellas la había motivado cierta carencia de casos que hizo que Watson quisiera darle algo que hacer para que no recurriera a la cocaína. Holmes dejó el abrigo y el sombrero en una percha de la entrada y echó a andar por el vestíbulo hacia la sala de lectura.

—¡Vaya, señor Holmes! ¡Qué grata sorpresa! —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Holmes miró por encima del hombro para ver quién era. Un hombre bajito con el pelo rojo y revuelto corría hacia él.

—Ah, el señor Alexander, ¿verdad?

El talento teatral de Holmes aún no le había fallado. Su tono era cálido y amistoso.

—Así es, señor. ¿Qué le trae por aquí a estas horas de la mañana? Si está buscando al doctor Watson, me temo que no está.

—Lo sé —dijo Holmes, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho—. Usted estuvo aquí anoche, ¿correcto? ¿Por casualidad vio a Watson entonces?

—Vaya, pues sí, ahora que lo menciona. Él y Thurston estuvieron jugando juntos al billar. Aunque debo decir que Thurston actuaba de un modo extraño. El doctor también se dio cuenta. Debió de ofrecerse a llevar a Thurston a su casa, porque los dos se fueron juntos.

—Un momento, ¿Thurston y Watson se fueron juntos? ¿Está absolutamente seguro de ello?

Alexander asintió.

—No sabrá por casualidad a qué hora fue eso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Holmes.

—No estoy muy seguro. Pero fue en algún momento entre las diez y media y las once. Alrededor de esas horas, en todo caso.

—Gracias, señor Alexander, me ha sido de mucha ayuda —dijo Holmes, sinceramente agradecido.

Así que Thurston era la última persona que había visto a Watson antes de que fuera secuestrado. Eso indicó a Holmes su próximo destino.


	5. Capítulo 5

5

Después de otro viaje en coche aparentemente interminable, Holmes llegó a casa de Samuel Thurston. La doncella le abrió la puerta.

—Oh, sí, está aquí, señor. Si quiere aguardar en el recibidor, iré a buscarlo.

Momentos después, Thurston entró en la habitación. Su pelo sobresalía en todas direcciones y su ropa estaba desordenada, como si hubiera dormido con ella puesta. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, con bolsas oscuras que indicaban que había pasado la noche en vela. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Holmes. Holmes le devolvió la mirada con cierta perplejidad. ¿Era _terror_ lo que veía en el rostro de Thurston? ¿Por qué habría de aterrorizarle ver a Sherlock Holmes?

—Ah, Thurston —dijo Holmes, intentando mantener un tono cálido y ligero—. Odio molestarle cuando es obvio que no se encuentra bien, pero tengo un asunto de suma importancia y necesito hacerle unas preguntas. Se trata de Watson, y…

Al oír el nombre de Watson, Thurston se puso mortalmente pálido y retrocedió un poco.

—¿W-Watson? —repitió—. ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha p-pasado algo?

El extraño comportamiento de Thurston hizo sonar la alarma en la mente de Holmes. Recordó al señor Alexander diciendo que Thurston había estado actuando de un modo extraño antes de que él y Watson dejaran el club. Thurston también había sido el último en ver a Watson antes de ser secuestrado, y ahora reaccionaba con terror e inquietud ante Holmes y sus preguntas. ¿Estaría involucrado de algún modo en todo aquello? Lo único que parecía contradecir la evidencia era que Thurston era amigo de Watson. Nunca habría hecho algo así, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado un momento?

Al oír eso, Thurston comenzó a temblar visiblemente.

"Quizá sí esté involucrado", pensó Holmes, deseando desesperadamente equivocarse. Que a Watson lo hubiera secuestrado un completo extraño era una cosa, pero ser tan horriblemente traicionado por alguien a quien creía su amigo…

—¿Tiene un despacho o un estudio donde no nos molesten? —preguntó Holmes, aún fingiendo que no pasaba nada serio.

Thurston asintió mecánicamente, como una marioneta.

—S-sí. Sígame.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo y entraron en una habitación junto a las escaleras. Holmes cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—Bien. Watson no volvió a casa anoche después de salir del club. Cuando fui a buscarlo esta mañana me dijeron que había salido tarde y que usted iba con él.

Los temblores de Thurston eran ya tan fuertes que podía oírse el castañeteo de sus dientes.

—E-él lla-llamó un coche para mí, dijo que parecía enfermo. Luego, cuando e-el coche llegó, pagó el t-trayecto y se m-marchó.

En ningún momento levantó la mirada del suelo.

—Me está mintiendo, señor Thurston —dijo Holmes, permitiendo que parte de la fría rabia que sentía se deslizara en su voz—. Anoche hacía frío, y usted sabe tan bien como yo que la pierna de Watson se resiente con este tiempo. Además, si hubiera creído que usted estaba enfermo, lo habría acompañado hasta su casa para asegurarse de que llegaba bien. ¿Qué motivo tiene para mentirme, Thurston? Watson es su amigo, debería estar dispuesto a ayudarme a encontrarlo. No puedo hacerlo si se inventa historias. Bien, usted fue el último que vio a Watson antes de que desapareciera. ¿Qué ocurrió después de que ambos salieran del club? ¡Dígame la verdad!

Dio un paso amenazador hacia Thurston. Éste retrocedió tan deprisa que tropezó con la alfombra y cayó de espaldas. Holmes se agachó y lo levantó por un brazo, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—Le dolerá mucho más si no me dice lo que ocurrió en realidad —le advirtió.

Todos los hechos apuntaban a que su teoría era correcta… y lo único en lo que podía pensar era _¿cómo?_ ¿Cómo había podido Thurston hacer algo así?

Thurston gimoteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¡N-no tuve elección! ¡N-necesitaba el dinero p-pero n-no supe lo que él q-quería hasta que fue demasiado tarde para e-echarme atrás! ¡S-si no hubiera seguido a-adelante me habría matado!

—¡¿Qué creyó que le haría yo cuando me enterara?! —gritó Holmes. Recordó la petulancia con la que Bryson le había entregado las pertenencias de Watson. Empujó a Thurston contra la pared—. ¡¿Cómo pudo traicionar así a Watson?! ¡Era su amigo, lo habría ayudado de buena gana!

Ahora Thurston lloraba abiertamente.

—¡Y-ya lo sé, en el c-callejón me propuso que le pidiera consejo a u-usted!

—¿Qué callejón? ¿Dónde?

Thurston continuó sollozando. Holmes lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió con tanta fuerza que su cabeza rebotó contra la pared.

—¡Dígamelo, Thurston, y ahórreme sus lágrimas, no van a ayudarlo en absoluto!

—E-el que está cerca d-del club, justo al cruzar la calle, dos edificios más allá —respondió Thurston sin aliento.

—¿Qué ocurrió después de que Watson le ofreciera mi ayuda? ¡Responda!

Holmes estaba lívido. Tal vez no pudiera ponerle un dedo encima a Bryson, pero al menos podía castigar a Thurston por su traición.

—S-se dio la vuelta para irse y-y en c-cuanto se volvió lo g-golpeé con una tabla.

Holmes le dio un puñetazo en la boca. Thurston cayó al suelo, sangrando.

—Ahora, dígame una cosa más. El hombre que lo contrató… supongo que estaría aguardando cerca de allí. ¿Le dijo su nombre?

—B-Bryson.

—¿Qué aspecto tiene?

—A-alto, de hombros a-anchos. P-pelo oscuro, rizado, y-y bigote.

Thurston miró a Holmes con expresión suplicante.

—M-me prometió que no le h-haría daño a Watson, q-que lo necesitaba v-vivo.

Si esperaba conmoverlo con aquello se equivocaba de plano. Holmes lo fulminó con una mirada llena de furia.

—Watson es el rehén de un loco, Thurston. Un loco al que usted se lo entregó. No le extrañe que no encuentre el más mínimo consuelo en esa promesa.

Thurston se quedó donde estaba, enjugándose la sangre de los labios.

—¿Q-qué va u-usted a hacer ahora conmigo?

—De momento, nada. Pero créame, nada me gustaría más que hacerlo pagar por esto.

Holmes sabía que podría hacer arrestar a Thurston por complicidad en un secuestro, pero la advertencia de Bryson de no pedir ayuda externa resonaba en su mente. No podía denunciar a Thurston sin explicar lo que había ocurrido. Y si Bryson se enteraba…

Los pensamientos de Holmes se detuvieron en seco. Bryson había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para contratar a alguien en quien Watson confiaba lo bastante como para meterse en un lugar solitario y darle la espalda sin temor. Así que Bryson también podría haber previsto que Holmes le haría preguntas a Thurston… y que Thurston se desmoronaría con facilidad. Aun así, había dejado vivo a Thurston. ¿Por qué?

Holmes ya había planeado que su próximo destino sería el callejón donde Thurston había atacado a Watson. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo, asegurándose de que el revólver que había traído consigo seguía allí. Si estaba a punto de meterse en una trampa quería estar preparado. Ahora bien, si Bryson hubiera querido hacerle daño, ¿por qué no lo había hecho en Baker Street? ¿A qué estaba jugando ese hombre?

Holmes volvió a centrarse en Thurston.

—Por su bien, más le vale rezar para que Watson salga vivo de ésta —siseó—. Y no volverá a acercarse a él nunca más. Pese a lo indulgente que es Watson, dudo que llegue a perdonarle esto. Yo, ciertamente, no lo haré.

Holmes se permitió al fin salir de allí y subió al coche de un salto. Sorprendió al cochero diciéndole que regresara por donde habían venido. Holmes era un manojo de nervios después de su encuentro con Thurston. No había palabras en ningún idioma que describieran lo que sentía en esos momentos. Permaneció perdido en sus oscuros pensamientos hasta que el cochero le anunció que habían llegado.

Tras decirle que esperara, Holmes sacó su revólver y penetró en el callejón con el dedo en el gatillo y todos sus sentidos alerta. Avanzó despacio, mirando cautelosamente a su alrededor. Parecía estar desierto.

Una tabla de madera entre la basura llamó su atención. Un extremo estaba manchado de rojo. Sin bajar la guardia, Holmes se agachó para recogerla. Sintió un frío e intenso dolor en la boca del estómago, como si lo hubieran apuñalado con un carámbano. La mancha roja era sangre.

"La tabla con la que Thurston golpeó a Watson", pensó, estremeciéndose.

Entonces reparó en que había algo atado al extremo opuesto; un trozo de papel doblado. Una nota. Holmes se maldijo por no haberlo visto cuando recogió la tabla. No podía permitirse pasar por alto ningún detalle. Retiró la nota y la inspeccionó. Tenía la leve sospecha de que era de Bryson, y acertó.

 _¡Muy bien hecho, señor Holmes! Va en la dirección adecuada. Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué he permitido que Thurston hable con usted. Debo decir que sabía que usted se sentiría bastante alterado tras nuestra entrevista, así que decidí regalarle la primera pista hasta que sea capaz de volver a pensar con claridad. Pero ésta será la última vez que lo ayude. A partir de ahora, estará solo. El buen doctor le envía sus mejores deseos._

 _Bryson_


	6. Capítulo 6

6

Watson despertó en medio de una oscuridad absoluta, aterido y confuso. Le latía la cabeza y sentía un dolor intenso y ardiente en el hombro izquierdo, cerca de su vieja herida de guerra. Intentó mover la cabeza para ver dónde estaba, pero se vio superado por una oleada de vértigo y nauseas.

—Quédese quieto —le indicó una voz en la oscuridad. Parecía provenir de su derecha—. Le han dado un buen golpe en la cabeza —continuó la voz, suave y sedosa—. Procure descansar, se pondrá bien.

Watson emitió un leve gemido e intentó hacer lo que le decía. Luego fue vagamente consciente de que alguien le desabotonaba la camisa y trató de apartarse.

—Shhh, shhh, cálmese —lo tranquilizó la voz—. Tiene una herida en el hombro y debo quitarle la camisa para comprobar si es muy seria.

"Tiene sentido", pensó Watson, aturdido.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿En un hospital? Quizá… Sintió que quienquiera que estuviera con él lo levantaba y le quitaba la camisa. Otra oleada de vértigo lo inundó y, mientras volvía a sumirse en la inconsciencia, le pareció oír que la voz murmuraba:

—Bien, no lo he hecho mal. Creo que no necesitará puntos.

X X X

Cuando Watson volvió a despertar, seguía haciendo frío y estaba completamente oscuro. El dolor de cabeza había remitido hasta convertirse en una leve pulsación, lo cual le permitía pensar con mayor coherencia. Al espabilar un poco más, comprendió, con una punzada de horror, que la razón de que estuviera tan oscuro era porque tenía los ojos vendados… y que el motivo de que tuviera tanto frío era porque su camisa había desaparecido.

Sintió la rugosidad de la madera en su espalda. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban sujetos, y cuando intentó moverlos escuchó el sonido metálico de una cadena. Su primer impulso fue ceder al pánico y comenzó a forcejear frenéticamente, intentando liberarse, sin éxito.

Al final desistió, jadeando sin aliento. Intentó pensar, ignorando el dolor que había vuelto a estallar en su cabeza.

Lo último que recordaba era estar en el club con Thurston. Habían estado jugando al billar, pero Thurston estaba incómodo, distraído. Le preguntó a Watson si podían hablar en privado, y luego… _¿qué?_ Watson no lo recordaba. Era como si estuviera leyendo una novela a la que le faltaran varias páginas. En un momento dado, él y Thurston se encontraban en el club, y al siguiente, Watson se hallaba… aquí, dondequiera que fuese. La inquietud lo abrumó. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Thurston? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría aquí también?

—¿Thurston? —lo llamó, vacilante.

Que no lo hubieran amordazado sólo aumentó su temor. A quienquiera que fuese el que lo estuviera reteniendo aquí no le preocupaba que alguien pudiera oírlo gritar. No hubo respuesta a su llamada. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, escuchó un crujido procedente de algún lugar por encima de su cabeza, y una voz, la misma que creía recordar haber oído antes, dijo:

—¡Ah, está despierto! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Era una voz de hombre, fría y suave, con un ligero dejo de jactancia.

—Thurston… ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha hecho con él? —exigió saber Watson, aun sabiendo que en su situación parecía cualquier cosa menos amenazador. La preocupación por la seguridad de su amigo estaba por encima de su sentido común.

Su captor respondió con una carcajada histérica.

—¿Q-quiere decir que no lo recuerda? —dijo, entre risitas—. ¡Oh, discúlpeme, pero no tiene ni idea de lo divertido que es esto! ¡No me lo esperaba en absoluto! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

"Dios mío, está loco de atar", pensó Watson, sintiendo que su pavor crecía por momentos. Los actos de ese hombre eran absolutamente impredecibles.

Pero con el miedo, también surgió la ira.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

Recuperando, aparentemente, su autodominio, la voz habló de nuevo.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso. Pronto lo descubrirá, si recupera la memoria. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que se ponga cómodo. Va a quedarse aquí durante un tiempo. Siéntase libre de hacer todo el ruido que quiera, los vecinos no se quejarán.

Se oyó otro crujido, y luego, silencio. Watson se quedó quieto un momento, y luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, intentó sentarse. Le costó un gran esfuerzo, pero al fin logró quedar semisentado. La pared parecía estar hecha del mismo material que el suelo: madera sin pulir.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Imaginó que no tenía más opción que la de aguardar a que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Holmes no podía pasar por alto su desaparición. Vendría a buscarlo.

Watson se sentía dividido. Por un lado, quería salir _inmediatamente_ de allí. Por otro, le preocupaba la seguridad de Holmes. ¿Y si ese hombre pretendía hacerle daño a Holmes?

"Tranquilo —intentó decirse—. Si Holmes ha podido sobrevivir a gente como Moriarty y Culverton Smith, podrá sobrevivir a cualquier cosa."

Rogó para que fuera cierto.

En ese momento, un nuevo sonido atrajo su atención, y Watson aguzó el oído. Parecía el canto de unos pájaros. No uno o dos, sino toda una sinfonía de gorjeos. Parecían provenir de arriba.

"Una pista —pensó—. Una pista sobre mi paradero."

Aunque no pudiera hacer nada con aquella información, saber algo, al menos, hizo que se sintiera mejor. Bien, la cantidad de pájaros parecía indicar que lo más probable es que se encontrara en el campo. Olfateó el aire. Había un ligero olor a polvo y heno. ¿Un granero, quizá? Sus esperanzas decayeron un poco. Si estaba en el campo, a Holmes le resultaría más difícil encontrarlo. Los gorjeos se interrumpieron brevemente, y Watson oyó el distante silbido de un tren. Pero no pudo discernir a qué distancia se encontraba.

X X X

Watson debió adormilarse un momento, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien lo sujetaba por la barbilla e intentaba meterle algo en la boca. Apretó los dientes y giró la cabeza. La voz de su captor sonó directamente en su oreja derecha.

—Necesita comer algo. No está envenenada, doctor. Créame, si quisiera matarlo, ya estaría muerto.

Watson no pudo rebatir su lógica. Aun así, podía tratarse de un veneno de acción lenta…

—¡Coma! —gritó su captor.

Esta vez apretó el chichón situado detrás de su oreja, y Watson lanzó un grito de dolor. Su captor le metió la comida en la boca y se la cubrió con la mano para que no pudiera escupirla. Tenía un sabor dulce, como a galleta. Watson la retuvo en la boca unos instantes, y luego, al ver que la mano no se apartaba, se obligó a masticar y a tragar.

—Bien, ¿se siente mejor? Vamos, beba un poco de agua, para que baje.

A Watson, completamente humillado por semejante tratamiento, se le ocurrió una idea estúpida. Tomó obedientemente un sorbo de agua, pero sólo fingió tragar. Cuando sintió la respiración de su captor lo bastante cerca de su rostro, escupió el agua y experimentó un ramalazo de orgullo al oír lanzar al hombre un grito de sorpresa y repugnancia. Pero el orgullo duró poco; casi en el acto, Watson recibió un golpe tan fuerte en la boca que su cabeza se dobló bruscamente hacia atrás. El sabor de la sangre inundó su boca. Al parecer, el golpe le había partido un labio y aflojado un diente.

Su captor lo agarró por el pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bien, creía estar siendo un cortés anfitrión al cubrir sus necesidades básicas a intervalos regulares. Pero si es así como va a comportarse, entonces puede que no merezca que lo alimente cuando lo necesite. Creo que, por hoy, ya no le daré más agua y comida. Aguardaré a que recupere sus modales.

Lo soltó bruscamente.

—Un último aviso: si vuelve a hacer algo así, _le coseré la boca_. ¿Entendido?

Watson asintió.

—Buen chico.

Watson oyó que sus pasos se alejaban, luego, el crujido, y se quedó solo una vez más.


	7. Capítulo 7

7

Holmes llevó a cabo una investigación completa en el callejón, pero no encontró más pistas aparte de la tabla y la nota. Había intentado examinar la nota más de cerca, pero la fuerza del viento comenzó a aumentar y estuvo a punto de arrancársela de las manos.

"Y ahora, ¿qué?", pensó.

El rastro se había enfriado de repente. Holmes sabía que no podía quedarse todo el día en el callejón. Allí ya no iba a encontrar nada más, así que bien podía regresar a Baker Street y llevar a cabo un análisis más detallado de la nota. A pesar de que Bryson había hablado de un "regalo", Holmes no creía que retuviera a Watson en ninguno de aquellos edificios. Bryson no se lo pondría _tan_ fácil. Era arrogante, pero no estúpido. Holmes sólo podía rezar para que la nota le permitiera formarse una imagen más clara sobre quién era _realmente_ ese hombre, y quizá incluso hacerse una idea sobre el paradero de Watson.

Se le pasó por la cabeza intentar sacarle más información a Thurston, pero no hacía tanto que se había ido. La doncella estaba en la casa, y si había visto los cardenales de Thurston tras la primera visita de Holmes, ya estaría sospechando. Su regreso podría provocar preguntas no deseadas. Así que analizaría la nota para ver qué información podía ofrecerle y, si no encontraba nada, volvería a casa de Thurston.

A pesar de que no regresaba a Baker Street con las manos completamente vacías, Holmes sentía una punzada de culpa, porque no lo hacía con Watson a su lado. Nunca había sido tan consciente del asiento vacío junto al suyo en el coche como hoy.

En cuanto llegó, corrió escaleras arriba y entró en la sala de estar. Comenzó a examinar la nota con detenimiento. El papel era del caro, pero tenía un olor peculiar, como el de algún tipo de animal. Pero no el de un animal que vagara por el callejón. También despedía un leve aroma a heno, o quizá paja. El autor era zurdo, y su escritura, suave y fluida, lo que indicaba que no había hecho el menor intento por disfrazarla. La personalidad de Bryson le había parecido lo bastante egocéntrica para escribir la nota él mismo, pero, por otro lado, podría haber hecho que otra persona la escribiera por él.

El aroma animal cautivaba la atención de Holmes. Bryson, o puede que alguien más, estaba en estrecho contacto con animales. Si esa carta había sido escrita en el mismo lugar donde retenían a Watson, quizá se tratara de un granero o un establo, o algo así. Holmes meneó la cabeza. Necesitaba más datos antes de formular cualquier teoría. Aún así, el aroma animal era una pista importante.

El reloj de la planta baja comenzó a repicar, sobresaltando a Holmes. Respiró hondo. El reloj siempre repicaba cada cuarto de hora, y así lo había hecho a diario durante años. A esas alturas ya había dejado de prestarle atención, pero ahora cada sonido, cada movimiento, lo dejaban con el alma en vilo. Meneó la cabeza. Su teoría de que incluso las emociones más suaves afectaban la capacidad de razonamiento estaba demostrando ser correcta.

Sacó su reloj y miró la hora. _Las dos y cuarto_. Holmes se quedó perplejo. Parecía que hubieran pasado años desde que Bryson se presentara en Baker Street con su desafío, acompañado de las pertenencias de Watson.

"Dos semanas", pensó.

Bryson le había dado dos semanas, y el primer día ya estaba a punto de concluir sin que apenas hubiera hecho algún progreso. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa de los productos químicos con un gruñido. _No_ iba a rendirse, y menos tan pronto.

Llamaron a la puerta. Antes de que Holmes pudiera decir algo, la señora Hudson asomó la cabeza.

—Disculpe —dijo—, pero el inspector Lestrade desea hablar con usted. Le he dicho que está ocupado…

Holmes sintió un destello de alarma. Bryson había dicho que nada de ayuda externa. Si tenía agentes vigilando la casa y veían entrar a Lestrade…

—¡Vuelva a decírselo, señora Hudson! Este caso es de lo más vital, una cuestión de vida o muerte. No tengo tiempo para sus insignificantes problemas.

La señora Hudson asintió y lanzó una ojeada curiosa a la habitación. Holmes pudo leer la pregunta en sus ojos y sintió ganas de darse un cabezazo contra la pared por no haber pensado en una historia que justificara la ausencia de Watson. No sabía qué decir.

—Watson aún está en el club —dijo al fin.

La señora Hudson frunció el ceño.

—No, no, no hemos discutido —se apresuró a aclarar Holmes, leyéndole el pensamiento—. Es que no se encontraba muy bien y consideró que era mejor quedarse allí.

Gracias a Dios, su respuesta pareció convencerla y se marchó.

Holmes echó un vistazo al escritorio de Watson. Sus papeles, revueltos por Bryson, estaban desordenados. Holmes se acercó para recolocarlos. Watson querría ver sus papeles organizados, razonó. Mientras los recogía, echó una rápida ojeada a su contenido. Eran las notas del caso Baskerville. No cabía duda de que Watson pensaba convertirlo en una obra dramática.

Holmes sintió un nudo en la garganta y se le comenzó a nublar la vista. Siempre se había burlado de los escritos de Watson, quejándose de su insistencia en concentrarse en el lado romántico en lugar de ceñirse a los hechos. Holmes juró que si… no, _cuando_ rescatara a Watson, jamás volvería a hacer comentarios groseros sobre sus escritos. Todo lo que quería era tener a Watson allí sentado, garabateando sus cuartillas, como de costumbre. Se enjugó furiosamente las lágrimas con la manga.

En ese momento, uno de los papeles cayó al suelo. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, algo más llamó su atención. Era una pequeña pluma amarilla, como de canario. Debió caérsele a Bryson.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Se trataba de otra pista-regalo?

Aunque así fuera, Holmes sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza. Quizá la arrogancia de Bryson le había hecho confiarse demasiado. Con eso y el aroma animal en la nota, Holmes ya podía comenzar a hacer algún progreso, después de todo.


	8. Capítulo 8

8

Tres días. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Bryson lanzara su desafío. En todo ese tiempo, Holmes no había dormido ni comido demasiado. Pensar en dormir cuando Watson estaba Dios sabe dónde, sometido a Dios sabe qué era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto.

Por supuesto, tenía que comer _algo_ , aunque sólo fuera para evitar que la señora Hudson iniciara su rutina maternal. Además, se vio obligado a admitir que lo poco que comía mantenía su cabeza despejada, al menos de momento. Sin embargo, la falta de sueño… comenzaba a afectarlo. Recordó lo que Watson le había dicho una vez sobre la privación de sueño: si una persona permanecía demasiado tiempo sin dormir, podía empezar a sufrir alucinaciones. Watson poseía experiencia de primera mano gracias a su servicio en Afganistán.

Holmes se hundió en su silla, agotado. Tenía que asegurarse de que cualquier pista que encontrara era real, pero ¿cómo podía dormir con Watson desaparecido? ¿Cómo? Aunque se sentía tan cansado…

Holmes se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil explicar la ausencia de Watson. Deseaba, en parte, haberle dicho a la señora Hudson que él y Watson sí habían discutido, pero, en ese caso, ella no habría dejado de atosigarlo hasta que hicieran las paces. Aunque no solía meterse en sus asuntos, cuando se trataba de su amistad con Watson casi siempre exponía su opinión. Holmes era consciente de que ella sabía que algo pasaba. Al parecer, su estado emocional afectaba incluso a su capacidad para elaborar una mentira convincente.

Se recostó en su silla y se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento.

Había pasado los dos últimos días investigando, sin suerte, a diversos proveedores de pájaros cantores, así que, aparentemente, se trataba de un trabajo privado. La mayor parte del apartamento estaba sepultada bajo los archivos que había ido arrojando descuidadamente al suelo en su desesperada búsqueda de información sobre Bryson (suponiendo que ése fuera su verdadero nombre) o sobre cualquier otro delincuente de su pasado relacionado con aves cantoras u otros animales. Lo único que encontró sobre animales se refería a la víbora de pantano de Roylott y al sabueso de Stapleton. Ambos hombres estaban muertos, y no parecían tener parientes deseosos de venganza. No encontró nada sobre pájaros cantores. Holmes pensaba que se acordaría de algo así.

Watson habría encontrado el archivo. Siempre había tenido un don para encontrar las cosas sin esfuerzo en medio del caos. Claro que, si estuviera allí, no necesitaría encontrar esa estúpida información, para empezar.

"Quizá debería intentar sacarle más información a Thurston", pensó Holmes.

Eso, por supuesto, suponiendo que aquel cobarde no hubiera huido ya hacia el continente para escapar tanto de Holmes como de Bryson.

Holmes apretó los dientes. Thurston lo temía más a él que a Bryson, razón, en parte, por la que se había derrumbado con tanta facilidad. Holmes aún no alcanzaba a comprender cómo alguien en quien Watson confiaba tanto había podido traicionarlo así. Decidió ir a ver a Thurston en ese mismo momento y hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer hablar al pequeño Judas.

Pero su cuerpo se negó a obedecer cuando le ordenó moverse. Era como si se hubiera fusionado con la silla. Se sentía tan cansado…

 _De pronto sonó un golpe en la puerta de la sala de estar. Holmes espabiló y respondió:_

 _—Adelante._

 _El señor Peter Bryson apareció en el umbral. Bajo el brazo izquierdo llevaba una bolsa de papel._

 _—Ah, señor Holmes, me alegra volver a verlo —dijo con diplomacia._

 _Holmes se levantó de un salto._

 _—¡Usted! ¡¿Qué demonios quiere?!_

 _Bryson sonrió con frialdad y le tendió la bolsa de papel. Holmes la observó con suspicacia y el corazón acelerado._

 _—Traigo algo que ha llegado recientemente a mis manos. ¿Sería tan amable de echarle un vistazo?_

 _Holmes intentó cruzar los brazos, pero sus manos se movieron como si tuvieran voluntad propia y tomaron la bolsa. Al meterlas dentro, sintió algo cálido y suave, como cabello. Lo sacó y lanzó un grito de terror. Era una cabeza cortada..._

Holmes se enderezó bruscamente en la silla, jadeando sin aliento. La señora Hudson estaba arrodillada a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Estaba a punto de despertarlo, pero parece que ya lo ha hecho solo —dijo con suavidad, frotándole el brazo—. El doctor Watson se encuentra en serios problemas, ¿verdad?

Al ver la estupefacción en el rostro de Holmes, añadió, tranquilizándolo:

—Pronunció su nombre al despertar.

Holmes se estremeció y se recostó en la silla. Al otro lado de la ventana ya había caído la oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido? Se arrancó el reloj del bolsillo. Habían pasado siete horas.

Se levantó de un salto con un gruñido y fue hacia la puerta.

—¡Señor Holmes! —exclamó la señora Hudson—. Coma algo antes de irse. No podrá ayudar al doctor Watson si se muere de hambre.

Fue hacia la alacena y sacó una manzana.

—Tenga, puede comer y andar al mismo tiempo.

Le dio una palmada en el brazo.

—No se rinda todavía, señor Holmes. Y por favor, tenga cuidado.

Holmes asintió y abandonó el apartamento.

Incapaz de encontrar un coche, echó a andar hacia la casa de Thurston. Al menos el sueño, aunque hubiera sido una pesadilla, había despejado su mente y afinado sus sentidos.

Cuando llegó a casa de Thurston, vio una multitud congregada en el exterior.

"Oh, no, y ahora, ¿qué?", se preguntó, corriendo hacia allí.

Al ver a Lestrade, se ocultó rápidamente tras la esquina. Atisbó a través del seto con cautela, y vio al inspector conversando con la doncella de Thurston. Entonces se produjo un movimiento en la puerta. A Holmes se le encogió el corazón.

Dos hombres sacaban un cuerpo envuelto en una sábana manchada de sangre.


	9. Capítulo 9

9

Holmes apretó los puños. Bajo esa sábana estaba Thurston, no podía ser otro. Holmes se maldijo por no haberle sacado más información cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

De pronto, su cerebro se paralizó.

La doncella estaba al tanto de su visita, y probablemente desconocía qué clase de daño había infligido a Thurston. ¿Le diría a Lestrade…? Tendría que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Especialmente si la muerte de Thurston había sido un asesinato.

¿Lo era? ¿Había regresado Bryson para silenciar a Thurston, considerando que ya no le era útil? ¿O quizá Thurston, abrumado por el miedo, le había confesado todo a la policía?

También era posible que Thurston se hubiera suicidado, presa del remordimiento. Al menos había poseído suficiente humanidad para sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho. ¿Podía haber dejado alguna nota de suicidio? ¿Cómo podría Holmes entrar a verla sin levantar sospechas?

Eso trajo a su mente la cuestión original. Si la doncella mencionaba su visita, Lestrade querría hacerle algunas preguntas. Y si Holmes no cooperaba, Lestrade sospecharía. Pero si Bryson descubría que Holmes había hablado con la policía, Watson moriría. Si la muerte de Thurston era un asesinato, entonces Bryson bien podría estar intentando obligar a Holmes a hablar con la policía.

Holmes lanzó un gruñido. A menudo le había dicho a Watson que no podía formular teorías sin hechos, que no podía fabricar ladrillos sin arcilla. Por desgracia, para conseguir arcilla tendría que arriesgar la vida de Watson.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —se preguntó—. En el nombre de dios, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?"

Holmes aguzó el oído, intentando escuchar la conversación entre Lestrade y la doncella. La última lloraba tanto que era difícil comprender lo que decía. Lestrade intentaba consolarla lo mejor que podía, sin mucho éxito. Holmes alcanzó a oír su propio nombre y prestó aún más atención. Parecía que, tras su visita, Thurston se había encerrado en su dormitorio, negándose a salir bajo ningún concepto. Todos los esfuerzos de los criados para hacerlo salir tuvieron como respuesta duras palabras o intensos sollozos. Finalmente, hacía alrededor de una hora, se escuchó un disparo amortiguado. Cuando los criados echaron la puerta abajo, se encontraron a Thurston tendido en el suelo, con un revólver en la mano y medio cráneo reventado. Las ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro. No había forma humana de que alguien hubiera entrado o salido sin llamar la atención. El suicidio parecía ser la única posibilidad.

"Aun así, Lestrade querrá hablar conmigo —pensó Holmes—. Si descubre que conozco una razón por la que este hombre se ha quitado la vida..."

Holmes sintió que los ojos empezaban a escocerle. Aunque no hubiera apretado el gatillo, era obvio que le había dicho a Thurston algo que lo afectó hasta el punto de decidir quitarse la vida. Tendría que hablar con Lestrade, no tenía elección. De lo contrario, el hombre nunca lo dejaría en paz. Sólo podía rezar para que Bryson no se enterara.

"Lo siento, Watson. Lo siento mucho."

Holmes se incorporó y echó a andar lentamente hacia Lestrade.

Cuando el inspector lo vio, lanzó un pequeño jadeo.

—Vaya, señor Holmes, estaba a punto de avisarlo. Por Dios, señor, si no le importa que se lo diga, parece usted la misma muerte.

Holmes se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir, e irritado porque sus habilidades interpretativas estuvieran empezando a fallar. Tenía que volver a colocarse su máscara de frialdad, o Lestrade empezaría a hacer las preguntas equivocadas.

—Thurston era amigo de Watson y solían jugar juntos al billar en el club —comenzó, sin tener muy claro cómo revelar la menor cantidad de información posible. En primer lugar, necesitaba explicar qué hacía en el vecindario a esa hora.

—Sí, por supuesto, creo que uno de los empleados lo ha mencionado —dijo Lestrade.

Se dirigió a la doncella:

—¿Tendría la bondad de disculparnos un momento?

La doncella asintió y Lestrade condujo a Holmes al otro extremo del patio.

—Bien, ¿le importaría explicarme cómo ha llegado aquí tan deprisa? Sé que los rumores le llegan bastante rápido, pero ni siquiera usted habría podido enterarse de esto tan pronto.

Holmes respiró hondo, estremecido, y cerró los ojos.

—Watson ha desaparecido. Descubrí que Thurston fue el último que lo vio, así que vine a hacerle unas preguntas. Ése fue también el propósito de mi primera visita. He vuelto aquí esta noche con la esperanza de que hubiera podido recordar algo más. Sabía que no se encontraba bien, pero nunca imaginé que se quitaría la vida. ¿Está seguro de que ha sido un suicidio?

Lestrade asintió.

—Aferraba el arma con todas sus fuerzas. A nuestro forense le costó quitársela de la mano.

La voz de Holmes se convirtió en un susurró.

—Quizá fui un tanto… vehemente en mis pesquisas.

Lestrade le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—¿Tiene esto que ver con ese asunto de vida o muerte que mencionó su casera?

Holmes asintió.

—No puedo decirle más, Lestrade, pues la vida de una persona aún pende de un hilo. Ya estoy corriendo un riesgo enorme al hablar con usted. Bastantes preocupaciones tengo ya para que encima el Yard me considere sospechoso de un delito. Le suplico que no me haga más preguntas ni intente ponerse en contacto conmigo bajo ningún concepto. Cuando todo esto acabe, estaré encantado de explicárselo todo. Mientras tanto, _debe_ confiar en mí. Por favor. —La voz de Holmes tembló—. Deme su palabra de que me dejará en paz.

Lestrade contempló al tembloroso detective durante tanto rato que Holmes pensó que se volvería loco. Finalmente, el inspector asintió.

—Muy bien. Si la situación es tan seria, no lo molestaré. Pero _espero_ una explicación cuando esto acabe. ¿Tengo su palabra?

Holmes estuvo a punto de desmayarse de alivio.

—Sí, sí, tiene mi palabra. Gracias, Lestrade.

Se dio la vuelta y se obligó a alejarse con el aire más relajado que pudo. Volvía a temblar, tanto que era un milagro que sus piernas lo sostuvieran. Detuvo un coche y volvió a Baker Street, con el corazón desbocado.

Cuando entró en la casa vio que habían introducido un pequeño sobre por debajo de la puerta.

"No —pensó Holmes—. No ha podido enterarse tan pronto…"

Se agachó y lo recogió con manos temblorosas. El sobre despedía el mismo aroma animal que la nota del callejón. Holmes lo abrió con cuidado con su navaja. Cuando leyó la carta, se le revolvió el estómago.

 _¡Le dije que no hablara con la policía! Bien, comprendo que todo el mundo comete errores. Quizá se le olvidó. Así que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero si vuelve a hacerlo, Watson servirá de alimento a la población de ratas de nuestra ciudad, ¿entendido?_

 _Bryson_


	10. Capítulo 10

10

Holmes se derrumbó al pie de la escalera, contemplando la nota horrorizado. La escritura era idéntica a la de la primera.

"¡¿Cómo?! —gritó su mente—. ¡¿Cómo es posible que lo haya descubierto tan pronto?!"

Bryson podía ser un demonio en un sentido metafórico, pero seguía siendo un simple mortal. Luego, debía de tener a alguien siguiendo a Holmes. Quizá esa persona fuera quien había escrito la carta y no el mismo Bryson. ¿Cómo, si no, había recibido tan pronto la noticia? A menos, claro, que fuera el propio Bryson quien le siguiera…

Pero entonces, ¿qué significaba eso para Watson?

Holmes se maldijo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que lo estaban siguiendo? Debería haberlo sabido. ¿De qué otro modo se aseguraría Bryson de que Holmes cumplía las reglas de su "jueguecito"? Tendría que estar más atento a cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Hasta ahora, Bryson controlaba completamente la situación. Holmes tenía que obtener ventaja de algún modo. Si pudiera pillar a quien estaba espiándolo… Pero ¿qué le ocurriría a Watson? Eso podría hacer peligrar aún más su vida.

Aun así, tenía que haber algo que Holmes pudiera hacer. _Algo_.

Holmes respiró lenta y profundamente, intentando aclarar su mente. Eso era exactamente lo que Bryson quería: que el miedo le hiciera perder el control. No dejaría que Bryson ganara.

En cuanto su mente se serenó un poco, Holmes subió los diecisiete peldaños que conducían a la sala de estar. Al abrir la puerta, vio a la señora Hudson en el suelo, recogiendo los papeles desperdigados. No estaba intentando poner orden, sino buscando algo.

Holmes carraspeó para llamar su atención. No quería involucrarla en esto. ¿Y si Bryson decidía ir a por ella? La advertencia de no pedir ayuda externa seguía resonando en su mente. Ya había arriesgado la vida de Watson al hablar con Lestrade. ¿Y si Bryson o sus espías descubrían que la señora Hudson lo estaba ayudando?

Holmes sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. No había forma de que Bryson pudiera saber lo que ocurría allí dentro, ¿verdad?

"Este caso te está volviendo paranoico", pensó.

La señora Hudson estaba arrodillada en el suelo, y las persianas, bajadas. Nadie podía ver el interior.

La señora Hudson interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Holmes.

—¿No ha habido suerte, entonces? —susurró al ver su expresión—. Lo siento. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que intenta encontrar en estos papeles? Quizá yo pueda ayudarlo. No pasará nada si me limito a ordenarlos, ¿verdad? Después de todo, las respuestas ya le pertenecen.

Holmes se sirvió un poco de brandy, intentando controlar sus nervios.

—Parece que mi oponente tiene debilidad por los animales —dijo con voz queda—. Puedo olerlo en las notas que ha dejado. También he encontrado una pluma de canario debajo del escritorio de Watson. Watson no la dejó allí.

La señora Hudson se mordió el labio, pensativa.

—Hum… Bien, veamos. Hasta ahora no ha encontrado lo que está buscando. Quizá éste sea el primer crimen que comete su "oponente".

Holmes meneó la cabeza.

—No, este hombre sabe muy bien lo que hace. Si fuera un novato, habría cometido más errores.

A pesar de la inquietud que aún sentía ante la idea de ser descubierto, tenía que admitir que había cierto consuelo en tener por fin a alguien a quien exponer sus pensamientos. Aún sentía un gran peso sobre los hombros, pero ya no era tan abrumador.

—¿Con qué frecuencia hacía un seguimiento de los crímenes de Londres durante su… ausencia? —preguntó ahora la señora Hudson—. Sé que el doctor Watson dijo algo sobre su registro de las actividades de esa banda de Moriarty, pero aparte de eso…

"Pues claro", comprendió Holmes.

Le había pedido a Mycroft que lo mantuviera al tanto de las actividades de la banda de Moriarty (concretamente, de Moran), pero lo cierto era que, salvo por una curiosidad pasajera, no había prestado demasiada atención a los crímenes que no parecían tener ninguna conexión con ella. Watson había trabajado como médico forense durante ese tiempo, y quizá se hubiera tropezado con algo.

Holmes tragó saliva. Eso significaba que tendría que revisar los diarios de Watson. Allí había información personal, además de cualquier pista que Holmes pudiera encontrar. Watson había pasado por un torbellino emocional en esa época, y no sólo por la "muerte" de su más querido amigo, sino también por la de su esposa.

Holmes trató de acorazarse. Sabía que ahora Watson se encontraba en una situación mucho peor, y que mirar esos diarios podría ser el único modo de encontrar una respuesta. La única forma posible de salvarle la vida.

Volvió hacia la puerta, pasando con cuidado entre los papeles.

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó la señora Hudson.

Holmes le explicó su plan de revisar los diarios de Watson.

—Los tiene arriba, en su dormitorio. —La voz de Holmes tembló ligeramente cuando intentó sonreír—. Me dijo que así evitaba que quedaran sepultados debajo de tanto desorden.

Llegó a la habitación de Watson y encendió el gas.

Los diarios estaban en la estantería de la pared. Holmes los fue cogiendo uno por uno, pasando las páginas hasta que por fin llegó a la parte de su supuesta "muerte" en Reichenbach. Llevó ese diario y cuatro más a la cama de Watson y se sentó a los pies, leyendo el dolor de su amigo.

Había allí una crudeza que no había estado presente en su posterior publicación de _El problema final_. Holmes sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que necesitaba llegar a la parte en la que Watson se convertía en médico forense, pero esas páginas habían atrapado sus ojos. Pensar que había causado tal sufrimiento a su amigo… Holmes no pudo evitar notar que Watson nunca perdía ese estilo poético que tenían sus publicaciones. Incluso cuando las palabras se ceñían al ámbito privado, seguían poseyendo una naturaleza romántica. Esos escritos eran la _voz_ de Watson. No se debía en absoluto a los gustos del populacho, y nunca lo había hecho.

"Lo siento, Watson. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca me habría burlado de usted. Bueno… _No mucho_ , en cualquier caso", se vio obligado a admitir.

Ese breve momento de diversión fue suficiente para romper el hechizo, y Holmes siguió pasando las páginas del diario.

—Hmph.

En ése no había nada más. Con un suspiro exasperado, Holmes cogió el siguiente volumen.

Tuvo que revisar dos diarios más antes de encontrar por fin lo que buscaba.

Al parecer, había habido una serie de asesinatos en el East End de Londres. Trágicamente, no era un hecho inusual, pero Watson había visto algo extraño en las víctimas. Se había encontrado una pluma de canario en cada cadáver. Cuando Watson intentó hacérselo notar al Yard, le dijeron que al menos tres de las víctimas tenían canarios, así que parecía lógico encontrar plumas. Cada una de las víctimas había muerto de un modo diferente, ejercían profesiones distintas y pertenecían a ambos sexos. Si los crímenes hubieran sido cometidos por la misma persona, insistió el Yard, entonces todas las víctimas habrían sido similares y habrían muerto de la misma manera. En cualquier caso, el trabajo de Watson consistía en descubrir cuándo y cómo habían muerto, y no centrarse en tonterías como plumas de pájaros. Haber sido amigo del difunto Sherlock Holmes no le daba derecho a darse aires.

Holmes gruñó al leer esa última frase. Recordaba cómo habían sido descartadas las teorías de Watson en el caso Adair. Pensó que el aletargamiento causado por el dolor era lo que había provocado esa falta de reacción en su amigo. ¿O quizá era porque Watson se había acostumbrado a ello?

Siguió leyendo.

Parecía como si Lestrade y Gregson, en un raro momento de paz, se hubieran puesto de parte de Watson y decidido "complacerlo" investigando a los proveedores de pájaros cantores de la zona. El único cercano al lugar donde habían ocurrido los asesinatos era Andrew Wilson. Resultó que ese caballero había vendido pájaros a los tres asesinados poseedores de canarios, pero, aparte de la certeza de que sus pájaros irían a un buen hogar, no sabía nada más de esas personas. Lestrade y Gregson no lograron encontrar nada sospechoso en aquel hombre. Al contrario, les pareció un caballero respetable y encantador.

"Moriarty también parecía encantador", pensó Holmes.

Aparentemente, Watson compartía su opinión. Pero recelaba del tal Wilson. Algo no cuadraba. Parecía demasiada coincidencia que tres de sus clientes hubieran acabado muertos. En cualquier caso, no había nada que Watson pudiera hacer. Al cabo de un tiempo, los crímenes parecieron detenerse… o, al menos, dejaron de aparecer plumas de canario junto a los cuerpos. Fue la descripción de la última víctima lo que hizo que a Holmes se le helara la sangre en las venas.

El hombre había sido claramente torturado durante varios días antes de morir de inanición. Nadie informó sobre su desaparición porque vivía solo y tenía la costumbre de faltar al trabajo durante varios días seguidos. Había perdido cinco empleos de ese modo. Exhibía pequeñas cuchilladas por todo el cuerpo, pero la herida más notoria era un largo y feo tajo que le recorría el hombro izquierdo.

La levita de Watson apareció súbitamente en la mente de Holmes. También lucía un tajo ensangrentado en el hombro izquierdo. Eso quería decir que la persona que se había llevado a Watson era la misma que había cometido esos crímenes.

¡Peter Bryson era, en realidad, _Andrew Wilson_!


	11. Capítulo 11

11

Watson emitió un suave gemido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? Empezaba a sentir que toda la vida. En ese lugar no había sentido real del tiempo. La venda en los ojos lo mantenía en una oscuridad constante. No había manera de saber si era de día o de noche, o cuántos días y noches habían pasado. Los únicos sonidos eran el demencial coro de los pájaros y el ocasional y vaguísimo silbido del tren, que parecían burlarse de él.

El hombro izquierdo le ardía como si le hubiesen echado vitriolo encima. Watson estaba seguro que la herida se había infectado. Se estremeció al intentar acercar las rodillas al pecho. El hombro era la única parte de su cuerpo en la que sentía cierta calidez. El resto de su persona estaba helado, casi entumecido.

Le dolía el estómago a causa del hambre. Después de que su captor dijera que lo privaría de agua y comida, Watson había esperado que lo dejase en paz durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Se equivocaba. Su captor aparecía con regularidad y, aunque Watson no conocía su nombre, acabó haciéndosele muy familiar.

Siempre se trataba de la misma persona, con esa voz suave y sedosa que podía volverse fría y dura cuando se enfadaba. También olía a una extraña mezcla de animal y tabaco barato. Tenía la costumbre de situarse frente a la cara de Watson cuando le hablaba, y Watson sentía su cálido aliento en la piel. Sus manos eran grandes y ásperas, con las uñas algo largas. A menudo recorría el pelo de Watson con los dedos, acariciándolo como si fuera un gato. Había algo que siempre llevaba consigo: un cuchillo.

En un momento dado, durante una de sus "visitas", Watson se había visto en un problema. Su vejiga parecía estar a punto de estallar, y no sabía qué era peor: pedirle permiso a su captor para aliviarse o hacérselo en los pantalones. Al final no tuvo elección. Al parecer, su captor reparó en su malestar, así que lo cogió de un brazo y lo hizo ponerse en pie. Watson se vio casi arrastrado hasta el otro extremo de su prisión, que no era muy grande.

—Supongo que ya tenía ganas, ¿verdad? —dijo la voz sedosa.

Hubo un ruido de cadenas cuando las manos de Watson fueron liberadas. Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, una mano lo sujetó por la nuca y una fría hoja de acero se apoyó en su mejilla.

—Lo sé, lo sé, desea privacidad para tal acto, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que se quite la venda —dijo su captor. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la oreja—. Lo comprende, ¿verdad? Créame, sería mucho peor que lo dejara hacérselo en los pantalones.

Watson nunca se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida, pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

Cuando acabó, volvió a encadenarle las manos a la espalda y lo arrojó nuevamente a su rincón en el suelo. Aterrizó sobre el hombro herido.

Esta experiencia volvió a repetirse al menos dos veces más. La última, Watson se encontró casi suplicando que le adaptara los grilletes de las muñecas.

—Seguro que puede arreglarlos para que no pueda alcanzarme la cara con las manos. Así no podría quitarme la venda.

Su captor dijo que lo pensaría si Watson recordaba comportarse como un buen "invitado". Pero hasta la fecha, sus grilletes seguían igual.

Watson intentaba aferrarse a los recuerdos felices, porque tal vez ése fuera el único modo de mantener intacta su cordura. Pensaba en su difunta esposa Mary, en su cálida risa y sus ojos chispeantes. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, casi podía imaginarse en Baker Street, con Holmes sentado en su butaca junto a la chimenea, tocando una hermosa melodía con su violín.

¿Dónde estaría Holmes ahora? ¿Seguiría buscando a Watson? Seguro. Probablemente estaba poniendo todo Londres patas arriba buscándolo. La incapacidad de medir el paso del tiempo hacía que le resultara difícil saber cuánto duraba ya su búsqueda. Watson casi esperaba oír la voz de Holmes en cualquier momento, pero nunca llegaba.

Un rápido golpe en el estómago lo devolvió al presente. Intentó hacerse un ovillo, pero unas manos lo agarraron por los tobillos y lo arrastraron lejos de la pared. Luego sintió el peso de su captor al tumbarse sobre él, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Watson sintió cómo el cuchillo recorría suavemente su clavícula.

—Las reglas existen por una razón, ¿no está de acuerdo, doctor?

Watson no sabía si debía responder o si la pregunta era retórica y debía guardar silencio. Optó por lo segundo, pero resultó ser un error. La hoja se hundió en su piel, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—¡Le he hecho una pregunta! —escupió su captor, retirando momentáneamente el cuchillo.

Watson lanzó un siseo a través de los dientes mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de dolor.

—Sí —respondió con voz ahogada. No lloraría. No le daría a esa criatura la satisfacción de quebrantarlo.

—Y cuando las reglas se rompen, hay consecuencias, ¿verdad? —continuó la voz como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Watson asintió rápidamente. Obediencia no era rendición, sino supervivencia. La amenaza de coserle la boca seguía presente en su mente. Debía procurar hacer todo lo que ese monstruo quisiera.

—Bien —ronroneó la voz mientras el cuchillo se deslizaba por la frente de Watson, siguiendo la línea del pelo.

Lenta y metódicamente, trazó una línea alrededor de su cara, deslizándose hacia la venda. Watson intentó apartarse, pero su cabeza estaba firmemente sujeta y no podía moverla. ¿De qué estaba hablando ese hombre? Él no había roto ninguna regla, ¿verdad? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo. Si no le importa que se lo diga —dijo su captor, cambiando de tema sin dejar de cortar—, no se parece a las ilustraciones de la _Strand Magazine_. ¿El señor Paget lo ha visto alguna vez? Sólo acertó en el bigote.

La hoja se detuvo al fin a la altura de la venda, y se apartó.

Su captor se levantó y volvió a arrastrar a Watson hasta su rincón. Acarició ligeramente su cabello, levantando unos mechones y retorciéndolos entre sus dedos.

—Si alguna vez sale de aquí, debe enviarle una foto suya al señor Paget para que la próxima vez pueda dibujarlo correctamente. —Lanzó una carcajada—. La palabra clave, por supuesto, es "si".


	12. Capítulo 12

12

Por primera vez desde que empezara toda aquella pesadilla, Holmes se permitió experimentar una increíble sensación de esperanza, aunque la empañase el horror.

Tenía una _pista_ , una verdadera pista que no había colocado "Bryson", o quien había resultado ser en realidad: Wilson. Conocía el auténtico nombre de su enemigo, e incluso tenía una dirección. Por desgracia, era antigua. Según el diario de Watson, Wilson se había mudado no mucho después de ser interrogado por la policía.

Entonces recordó que la última víctima conocida de Wilson había sido torturada antes de morir. Holmes sabía, por supuesto, que Watson no habría estado disfrutando de una vida de lujo todo este tiempo, pero aun así experimentó una desesperación aún mayor. Aunque encontrara vivo a Watson, ¿quién sabe en qué estado se hallaría? Podría estar terriblemente mutilado o…

"¡Para de una vez! —se regañó—. Tienes una pista, ahora debes seguirla."

La antigua dirección de Wilson era en el East End, cerca de los muelles. Holmes tendría que ponerse algún disfraz para evitar ser reconocido. El de rudo estibador le serviría.

Mientras reunía los diarios de Watson, echó un vistazo por la ventana. La luz grisácea del amanecer comenzaba a despuntar por encima de los tejados. Holmes tragó saliva. Ya había perdido cuatro días, y ahora sólo le quedaban diez.

"No se rinda, Watson. Por favor, ¡no se rinda!"

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos, devolvió los diarios a su lugar en la estantería.

Echó un vistazo al espejo de la pared. No se había afeitado en varios días, y sus ojos verdigrises estaban ligeramente hundidos. Pese a llevar su propia ropa, tenía un aspecto rudo y peligroso. Esperaba que sus habilidades interpretativas no lo traicionaran.

En ese momento, recordó algo.

Wilson había contratado a un agente (si es que no era él mismo) para seguir a Holmes y mantenerle al tanto de lo que hacía. Sabía que Wilson estaba familiarizado con su don para el disfraz, como había manifestado en su primer encuentro, así que eso significaba que, probablemente, también lo siguiera ahora.

Ya había pensado en llevarse el revólver, porque el East End no era un lugar al que uno quisiera ir desarmado si podía evitarlo, pero ahora, definitivamente, estaría en guardia. Esta vez, intentaría pillar a su perseguidor _in fraganti_. Sólo podía rezar para que eso ayudara a salvar la vida de Watson y no para que acabara muerto.

Holmes volvió a la sala de estar y se encontró a la señora Hudson poniendo orden.

—¿Encontró lo que buscaba? —preguntó.

Holmes asintió mientras entraba en su habitación para prepararse.

—Debo irme, señora Hudson. Regresaré en cuanto me sea posible.

Tardó una hora en preparar su disfraz y, al parecer, tardaría dos más en llegar a la antigua dirección de Wilson. Al menos, Holmes podría inventarse una historia en ese tiempo. No tenía energías para improvisar nada.

X X X

Aporreó la puerta con el puño.

—¡Abra, le digo! ¡Necesito hablar con usted!

Una mujer bastante corpulenta, con el pelo gris y un lunar en la mejilla izquierda, abrió la puerta.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —gruñó—. ¿Tiene idea de la hora que es?

—¡Estoy buscando a ese fulano que me vendió un pájaro enfermo! —Holmes no tuvo que esforzarse en fingir la rabia que había en su voz—. Lo compré para mi sobrina, ¿sabe? Es una niñita muy dulce. Como soy su tío favorito, pensé en darle una sorpresa con el pájaro. El imbécil que vive aquí me aseguró que sus pájaros estaban fuertes y saludables y que vivirían mucho tiempo. Bien, tuve que hacerme a la mar poco después de darle a mi sobrina su nueva mascota, y cuando volví, ¡me enteré de que el pájaro se había muerto al día siguiente! ¡Y ahora, más vale que me lo traiga aquí para que tenga unas palabras con él!

La mujer meneó la cabeza.

—Si se refiere a ese imbécil de Wilson, tuve que echarlo. Esos malditos pájaros suyos armaban un jaleo espantoso a todas horas. ¡Y el olor! No me habría importado tanto si al menos se ocupara de esas pobres criaturas, ¡pero ni eso hacía! Y se suponía que era un experto, imagínese. Vaya un experto, siempre era yo la que tenía que alimentar a sus estúpidas mascotas.

—No sabrá a dónde se fue, ¿verdad? Tengo que ajustarle las cuentas. Mi pobre sobrinita se disgustó tanto que se negó a salir de su habitación durante dos días. No dejaré que nadie se vaya de rositas después de hacerle daño, ¿entiende? No tengo nada contra usted.

"Y, ciertamente, no dejaré que nadie se vaya de rositas después de hacerle daño a Watson", se dijo Holmes, aliviado de que su actuación pareciera estar funcionando casi a la perfección.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—No me dio su nueva dirección. Y me habría gustado que lo hiciera, porque aún recibo quejas de antiguos clientes como usted. Lamento no ser de más ayuda.

Holmes sintió que se le hundían los hombros. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Era obvio que esa mujer decía la verdad. Estaba claro que sentía muy poco cariño por su antiguo inquilino. A Holmes iba a tener que ocurrírsele algo más.

—Gracias de todos modos, perdone por molestarla.

Holmes se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Mientras se alejaba, la casera dijo:

—Si lo encuentra, dele un coscorrón de mi parte.

Eso casi lo hizo sonreír.

Cruzó la calle, procurando estar atento al más mínimo indicio de problemas. No vio ni oyó nada fuera de lo normal, pero sabía que eso no significaba necesariamente que no lo estuvieran siguiendo. Podía hacerse invisible si surgía la necesidad. Por otro lado, puede que al verlo hablar con la antigua casera de Wilson, su perseguidor hubiera ido a informar de ello. Tenía que haber algún modo de pillarlo por sorpresa, algún modo…

Un repentino crujido y una voz que gritaba "¡Mira por dónde vas, maldito idiota!" arrancaron a Holmes de sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia la casa junto a la que acababa de pasar. Un caballero muy borracho y musculoso se tambaleaba sobre la figura despatarrada de otro caballero, con el que obviamente había tropezado. Éste último comenzó a levantarse. Cuando vio a Holmes, se marchó en la dirección opuesta.

Holmes corrió tras él. Ése tenía que ser el hombre que lo estaba siguiendo, ¿por qué otra razón saldría huyendo cuando Holmes lo miró? Agradecido, Holmes saludó con la cabeza al borracho, que todavía andaba haciendo eses.

Estaba claro que el antiguo perseguidor no estaba acostumbrado a ser el perseguido. Quizá aún estuviera nervioso por haber sido descubierto, ¡y de qué manera, además! Cometió un error fatal al meterse en un callejón. Resultó que no tenía salida.

—No hay lugar a dónde ir —le dijo Holmes con su propia voz.

El asalariado apoyó la espalda en la pared.

—Sé que te ha pagado Peter Bryson, aunque puede que haya usado su propio nombre, Andrew Wilson. Ah, veo en tu mirada que lo conoces. Entonces, debes saber dónde está.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos —dijo Holmes con suavidad mientras sacaba el revólver del bolsillo—. Debe haber algún lugar donde lo informes de tus descubrimientos. Quizá le envías un telegrama, ¿hmm? No te irás de aquí hasta que me digas dónde puedo encontrar al hombre que te contrató.

Su prisionero esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—El jefe dijo que usted no me hará daño porque, de lo contrario, él se lo hará a su amigo.

Holmes se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó con la culata de su revólver.

—Si eso es cierto, te ruego que me digas por qué echaste a correr cuando te vi. Si la supervivencia de mi amigo dependiera de que vuelvas sano y salvo, te habrías quedado donde estabas, sabiendo que yo sería incapaz de tocarte.

Holmes sabía que estaba corriendo un riesgo enorme al hacer eso, pero puede que fuera la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar a Watson. Inmovilizó a su aterrorizado prisionero contra la pared y apoyó el cañón del revólver en su cabeza.

—Dime cómo te pones en contacto con tu jefe para contarle lo que descubres y _puede_ que te deje ir.

El hombre tragó saliva.

—Nos conocimos en las carreras. Me dijo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirlo a usted y asegurarme de que no hablaba con quien no debía.

—Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Dime cómo te pones en contacto con él.

—N-normalmente le e-envío un telegrama —tartamudeó el hombre. Lanzó un chillido de dolor cuando Holmes apretó el revólver contra su cráneo.

—Muy bien, entonces vas a enviarle otro telegrama, y le dirás exactamente lo que yo quiero que digas.


	13. Capítulo 13

13

Con la excitación por la captura del sicario de Wilson, Holmes no tuvo tiempo de elaborar un plan. Ahora intentaba decidir desesperadamente cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Había obtenido una ventaja enorme y no podía permitirse echar a perder las cosas ahora. No cuando se hallaba tan cerca.

Aquel idiota podía haber mentido sobre lo de comunicarse con Wilson sólo por telegrama. Aquella nota después de su obligada conversación con Lestrade había aparecido bastante rápido. Demasiado rápido, teniendo en cuenta que primero Wilson debía recibir el telegrama antes de ir a Baker Street, meter la nota por debajo de la puerta y desaparecer antes de que llegara Holmes. Tal vez este sicario había estado personalmente en la prisión de Watson en algún momento y era el responsable de las notas. Por otro lado, puede que Wilson hubiera previsto que Thurston se suicidaría y, puesto que Holmes había sido una de las últimas personas que lo vieron con vida, deduciría que Lestrade tendría que hablar con él.

Holmes meneó la cabeza. La idea parecía absolutamente estúpida, pero el hecho de que Wilson hubiera sido capaz de predecir la primera visita de Holmes (y la debilidad de Thurston) lo dejaba perplejo. Si Wilson pudo predecir la primera serie de acontecimientos, ¿sería lógico asumir que también podría descubrir la segunda? O tal vez Wilson tuviera más de un subalterno. ¿Cuántos asalariados tenía ese hombre, en todo caso?

Si este sicario no mentía al decir que sólo se comunicaba con Wilson a través del telégrafo, ¿qué era exactamente lo que Holmes debía hacer con él? Si lo dejaba ir, no dudaría en informar a Wilson de lo ocurrido. Pero si Holmes lo entregaba a la policía, tendría que explicarle a Lestrade lo que pasaba. A Holmes no le parecía conveniente romper su silencio todavía. Aunque el sicario hubiera huido al verse sorprendido, podría haber dicho la verdad en cuanto a que Watson sufriría si no presentaba su informe. ¿Cuál sería la opción más segura? Holmes iba a tener que decidirse, y pronto.

Darle tantas vueltas hizo que empezara a dolerle la cabeza.

Aún no contaba con suficiente información para formular una teoría. Holmes comenzó a registrar sin miramientos a su prisionero. Si era mentira que se comunicaba con Wilson únicamente por telégrafo, puede que llevara encima alguna prueba que lo demostrara. Sabía que Wilson había escogido con mucho cuidado a su anterior ayudante, y sin duda había hecho lo mismo con éste. Si aquel borracho no hubiera chocado con el sicario, Holmes nunca lo habría pillado. Wilson no podía preverlo todo, y quizá esta repentina contingencia incrementase la ventaja de Holmes.

"Cuidado —se advirtió—. No puedes permitirte confiarte."

—¡JA! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Holmes sacó un sobre con matasellos de Rotherhithe del bolsillo del hombre. La escritura era la misma que la de las notas de Wilson. En el interior del sobre había un cheque por valor de cien libras.

—¿No sabe que no se deben llevar encima cheques sin cobrar? Es una forma fácil de perder dinero.

Rotherhithe estaba a sólo ocho millas de Baker Street. Así que era plausible que Wilson hubiera recibido el informe de su subalterno, dejado la nota en el 221-B y desaparecido antes del regreso de Holmes. Pero eso no le dejaba más claro si debería arriesgarse a romper su silencio entregando a ese lacayo a la policía.

"Quizá debas entregarlo —se dijo—. Cuando Wilson te retó a encontrar a Watson, estableció unas reglas básicas. Aunque no hubiera previsto la captura de su subalterno, sabía que tú serías consciente de que alguien te vigilaba para asegurarse de que seguías sus instrucciones. Las reglas no dicen nada sobre capturar a su sicario. Siempre puedes alegar que este hombre ha intentado robarte la cartera y que lo entregas por ladrón. Lestrade no necesita saber la verdad todavía."

Eso resolvió el dilema de Holmes en cuanto a lo que debía decirle a Wilson en la nota. Podría redactarla en primera persona, explicando qué había hecho y por qué. Naturalmente, omitiría el descubrimiento del sobre. Cuanto menos supiera Wilson sobre la ventaja exacta que Holmes tenía sobre él, mayores serían las posibilidades de supervivencia de Watson.

Aun así, Holmes no estaba seguro, y se maldijo por su indecisión. No estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar sus decisiones sintiéndose tan confuso y asustado. Pero claro, la vida de Watson nunca había dependido tanto de sus próximos movimientos.

Respiró hondo, intentando sosegarse. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

—Venga, vámonos.

Holmes cogió a su prisionero por el brazo y lo sacó del callejón. Detuvo un coche con la mano libre y pronto estuvieron de camino a Scotland Yard.

X X X

—¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor? —preguntó Lestrade, mirando con suspicacia a los dos hombres.

Holmes no pudo evitar sentir cierta diversión ante el hecho de que Lestrade no lo hubiera reconocido.

"Debo parecerle un personaje bastante desagradable", pensó, preguntándose si debería revelar su identidad o ceñirse a su papel. Sería divertido ver la expresión de perplejidad en la cara del inspector.

Un relámpago de comprensión golpeó a Holmes. Como iba disfrazado, no era realmente "Sherlock Holmes" quien se presentaba ante la policía. Así que en realidad no estaba quebrantando las reglas de Wilson. Asegurándose de no salirse del papel, Holmes comenzó a contar su historia a Lestrade.

Sabía que debía tener cuidado de no exagerar su actuación o también acabaría preso. Así que alegó que el sicario le había robado el reloj y que se negaba a devolvérselo, que el reloj había sido un regalo de aniversario de su difunta esposa y que exigía justicia. Lestrade lo escuchó con atención. Holmes estudió su expresión. ¿Era convicción? Sí que lo era. Holmes se felicitó interiormente por su actuación.

—Muy bien, tendrá que poner una denuncia, por supuesto, pero me encargaré de que su propiedad le sea devuelta —prometió Lestrade.

Diez minutos después, Holmes estaba en la oficina de telégrafos.

SU LACAYO HA SIDO CAPTURADO STOP LO ENTREGUÉ DISFRAZADO STOP NO HE ROTO LAS REGLAS STOP GANARÉ STOP HOLMES.

El corazón de Holmes latía a toda prisa y todo su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. No iba a cambiar de idea. ¿Aceptaría Wilson que no se habían quebrantado las reglas? ¿O acababa Holmes de sellar el destino de Watson?

"Quizá Watson ya está muerto, y Wilson sólo juega contigo, como juega el gato con el ratón."

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de semejante pensamiento. Tenía que aferrarse a la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Sacó el sobre del bolsillo y lo miró.

Había una dirección, pero Holmes no podía estar completamente seguro de su autenticidad. Cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de un piso franco que Wilson usaba para cubrir sus huellas por precaución. Para saberlo con certeza, Holmes tendría que ir allí y descubrirlo por sí mismo. Eso significaría recibir con retraso la respuesta de Wilson. Por otro lado, si la dirección era legal, ir a esa casa podría darle tiempo a Wilson para trasladar a Watson a otro sitio.

"O matarlo", volvieron a sisear sus oscuros pensamientos.

Holmes apretó los dientes. Aunque la dirección no correspondiera más que a un piso franco, podría encontrar alguna pista que lo acercara más a Watson. Quizá incluso se tratara del lugar donde estaba retenido. Holmes tenía que ir allí.

Tras otro largo trayecto en coche, Holmes llegó al lugar indicado en la dirección.

El edificio parecía tan endeble como un castillo de naipes, como si la más mínima brisa pudiera derribarlo. La mayor parte de las ventanas estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo que Holmes no pudo limpiar. Rodeó la casa con cautela, sin apartar el dedo del gatillo, hasta encontrar una ventana rota. Miro dentro.

La estancia estaba completamente vacía. El papel de la pared colgaba en tiras enormes. El suelo era de madera, las tablas medio podridas.

"Más vale ir con cuidado."

Holmes tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta. En ese momento, la voz de su mente había sonado casi exactamente igual a la de Watson.

Parecía obvio que allí no había nadie, pero necesitaba estar absolutamente seguro antes de marcharse. Entró con cautela por la ventana y fue hacia la puerta. El suelo crujía y gemía a cada paso, como un animal gritando de dolor.

El resto de la casa era como la habitación que acababa de dejar atrás: sin muebles de ningún tipo, sin indicios de que hubiera habido allí presencia humana desde hacía al menos una década.

Holmes sintió ganas de gritar. Tenía que haber _algo_. Esa dirección no podía haberlo conducido a una vía muerta, ¡no podía haber ido tan lejos para nada!

Un ruido furtivo lo sobresaltó. Se giró, buscando su origen, y alcanzó a ver a una rata entrar como una flecha por un agujero en la pared.

Al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración, Holmes exhaló un largo suspiro.

"Y ahora, ¿qué?", se preguntó.

Había un tramo de escaleras que conducía a la planta superior, pero los peldaños estaban tan podridos como el suelo. Podrían derrumbarse si intentaba subir. Holmes no podía soportar la idea de marcharse sin haber investigado _cada_ estancia de esa casa. Tenía que mirar arriba.

Iba por la mitad cuando uno de sus pies atravesó un peldaño. Se agarró al pasamanos con todas sus fuerzas. Su crispación aumentaba por momentos.

"Sigue —se dijo—. Ya no queda mucho."

Esperó que el descenso fuera más fácil.

En cuanto llegó arriba, se le encogió el corazón. Tampoco ninguna de las habitaciones superiores parecía haber sido utilizada. Quizá ese lugar fuera una vía muerta, después de todo.

Probó suerte con la última puerta, al final del pasillo. No se abrió. Con esperanzas renovadas, Holmes se lanzó contra la puerta con todo su peso. Se abrió al segundo intento.

A diferencia del resto de la casa, aquella habitación no estaba completamente vacía. Había un par de cajas que parecían ejercer respectivamente de mesa y de silla, y en el suelo, una manta deshilachada y una almohada completamente plana.

Sobre una de las cajas había un periódico doblado. Holmes lo cogió. Mirando la fecha, podría hacerse una idea de la última vez que el dueño había estado allí. Casi una semana. Sólo un día antes de que Watson fuera secuestrado.

¿Había estado aquí Wilson ese día, planeando el secuestro? ¿Regresaría él u otro sicario? Wilson tendría que ser más cauteloso ahora que había perdido a uno de sus ayudantes. Aún había una posibilidad…

"No, verán ese peldaño que has roto con tanta torpeza —pensó Holmes, disgustado—. Sabrán que alguien más estuvo aquí y huirán."

Por otra parte, quien fuera tendría que venir a la casa para reparar en el peldaño roto. Pero si era Wilson, eso no significaba necesariamente que pudiera rescatar a Watson. Holmes no había olvidado lo arrogante que se había mostrado Wilson al lanzarle su reto. Si la amenaza de causarle un daño físico no lo había asustado entonces, era poco probable que lo hiciera ahora. Mientras Holmes no supiera dónde estaba Watson ni las características de su encierro, Wilson era intocable. Pero si hubiera otro sicario…

En la habitación también había una jaula. Estaba tumbada en el suelo, torcida y deformada. Había unas cuantas plumas manchadas de sangre.

"Tal vez un gato vagabundo atrapó a uno de los amigos emplumados de Wilson", pensó Holmes.

La sangre era antigua y demasiado escasa para pertenecer a Watson. Eso, al menos, le dejó más claro que Wilson había _estado_ allí, y que las cajas y el periódico no eran de algún vagabundo de la ciudad.

Otro sonido furtivo lo hizo mirar hacia la pared del fondo. En el suelo había una bolsa de papel de tamaño medio. Tenía un agujero en un costado, y unas semillas se desparramaban por el suelo. Una rata se estaba dando un festín con ellas. Holmes corrió hacia allí, haciendo que la rata volviera a meterse como un rayo en la pared.

"¡Alpiste!"

— _Amigos emplumados_ —leyó Holmes.

"Qué encantador", pensó con sarcasmo.

Si pudiera descubrir quién vendía esa marca, estaría más cerca de capturar a Wilson.

Holmes miró por la ventana. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo. Tintes rojos y violetas veteaban el cielo. Tendría que irse enseguida. Era demasiado tarde para ir a investigar almacenes, así que tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

Golpeó la pared. Otro día transcurrido sin poder salvar a Watson, y ni siquiera sabía cómo se habría tomado Wilson la noticia de la captura de su lacayo. Holmes cerró los ojos y rogó con cada fibra de su ser que Watson estuviera bien. Se le ocurrió esperar allí por si aparecía alguien, pero su intensa curiosidad por conocer la respuesta de Wilson lo impulsó a marcharse. ¡Si pudiera estar en dos lugares a la vez…! O pedir ayuda a los irregulares… Pero Holmes no se sentía lo bastante seguro para arriesgarse.

Tener que pisar los peldaños con un cuidado infinito para evitar romper más, hizo que bajar las escaleras resultara más que un poco enervante.

Una vez fuera, tardó al menos diez minutos en conseguir un coche. Por consiguiente, la oscuridad ya había caído por completo cuando volvió a Baker Street.

La señora Hudson lo esperaba en la puerta.

—Acaba de llegar esto para usted hace cinco minutos —dijo, tendiéndole un telegrama.

ES JUSTO STOP AÚN NO HA GANADO STOP SALUDOS BRYSON.


	14. Capítulo 14

14

 _La estatua del ángel parecía mirarlo desde lo alto, como si lo juzgara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su última visita, demasiado. Le había prometido a su esposa que vendría a verla más a menudo, pero su propia vida lo había mantenido ocupado. Ella siempre había merecido algo mejor._

 _Se estremeció mientras se ajustaba el abrigo. Hacía mucho_ _ **frío**_ _y sentía que se le estaba entumeciendo todo el cuerpo. Se arrodilló sobre la tierra helada. Había traído flores: rosas de un rojo intenso, el único color en aquel lugar dejado de la mano de Dios._

 _Estaba a punto de dejar el ramo de rosas sobre la tumba cuando le pareció oír que algo arañaba la tierra. Desechó la idea, considerándola fruto de su imaginación, pero entonces volvió a oírlo._

 _Mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad, ¡una mano parcialmente descompuesta surgió de la tierra y le agarró un tobillo! Una segunda mano le agarró la otra pierna y lo hizo caer de espaldas. Las manos comenzaron a subir por sus piernas, tirando al mismo tiempo del resto del cuerpo, sacándolo de la tierra._

 _Lo que una vez había sido una hermosa piel de porcelana estaba ahora verde de barro y despegada del hueso. Su cabello rubio se había reducido a unos ralos mechones que colgaban de su cuero cabelludo. Se inclinó sobre él, y habría estado dispuesto a jurar que podía sentir su aliento sobre la piel. Intentó apartarse, pero ella lo agarró por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla._

 _—Querido —susurró con una voz crujiente como las hojas muertas—. Dame un beso, amor mío._

 _Una vez más, intentó zafarse, pero un tirón horrible lo arrastró al interior de la tumba. La tapa del ataúd se cerró sobre él y quedó prisionero en la oscuridad. Lo único que sentía era la piel muerta y helada de las manos de su esposa recorriendo su cuerpo. Luego, un intenso calor en el hombro izquierdo, que se extendió a su rostro, y a su cuello, y a…_

—¡Despierte, imbécil!

Algo afilado se hundió en la pierna de Watson por encima de la rodilla, interrumpiendo bruscamente su sueño.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó con voz tan ronca que apenas pudo oírse.

Ya no era sólo su amplia gama de heridas y cardenales lo que sentía inflamado; su garganta también estaba increíblemente irritada. Una mano lo agarró por la nuca y lo obligó a sentarse.

Watson apretó los dientes y comenzó a respirar en rápidos y breves jadeos.

"No, no", pensó débilmente.

No era posible que siguiera sucediendo. Holmes ya lo habría salvado a estas alturas. Era un sueño, y en cualquier momento despertaría a salvo en su propia habitación en Baker Street. Tal vez Holmes se inclinaría sobre su cama con una vela en la mano para pedirle que lo acompañara a resolver un caso.

Pero incluso mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, Watson sabía que sólo se trataba de un desesperado deseo.

Intentó recordarse que si el paso del tiempo le parecía tan largo era a causa de su terrible situación. En realidad, no podía haber pasado tanto tiempo.

"Holmes no se rendirá hasta que te encuentre —se dijo—. No te rindas tú. Tienes que resistir, _tienes que_ _hacerlo_."

Pero a esas alturas la esperanza de Watson se desvanecía rápidamente. No estaba seguro de poder conservar mucho más tiempo la cordura, y no digamos la vida.

—Hmph, eso está mejor.

La voz de su torturador sonaba más furiosa de lo habitual. Watson intentó entender por qué. ¿Se habría roto alguna de aquellas misteriosas "reglas"? Watson recordaba haberlo oído despotricar antes sobre eso. Debía de haber vuelto a ocurrir. Como en la visita anterior, Watson no podía recordar ninguna "regla" que hubiera roto inadvertidamente. Por lo general, cuando hacía algo que enojaba a su captor, éste siempre se lo explicaba… mientras cortaba su piel con aquel cuchillo.

—Está un poco caliente, ¿lo sabía? Puede que esté enfermo.

Apoyó una mano en la frente de Watson, y la presión sobre la herida hizo que éste se encogiera de dolor. Lo sujetó con más fuerza mientras siseaba:

—Más vale que no sea contagioso. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para tener que guardar cama.

La presión desapareció y Watson se desplomó.

—No querrá que caiga enfermo, ¿verdad? Aquí no hay nadie más para cuidar de usted si eso ocurriera.

Que su vida dependiera enteramente de aquel loco lo ponía enfermo. Desde la primera vez que despertó en ese lugar no había dejado de preguntarse por qué lo mantenía vivo. ¿Era el cebo para atraer a Holmes a una trampa? Si era así, ¿por qué su captor nunca había mencionado al detective? ¿No querría burlarse de Watson por ello? La confusión que sentía no beneficiaba a su estado físico y lo hacía imaginar motivos cada vez más complejos. Había llegado a un punto en el que sólo pensar en ello resultaba doloroso.

Watson se obligó a permanecer lo más centrado posible. _Necesitaba_ saber por qué le estaba ocurriendo esto. Descubrirlo podría ayudarlo a mantenerse cuerdo. Thurston había participado de algún modo en todo esto, Watson estaba casi seguro de ello. ¿Por qué, si no, su último recuerdo antes de despertarse aquí era haber estado hablando con Thurston? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Habría conseguido escapar y contarle a Holmes o a la policía lo que había ocurrido?

El cráneo de Watson comenzó a latir y el dolor ahogó sus pensamientos. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios y todo dejó de importarle.

—Pobrecito —dijo la voz con burlona compasión—. Le duele, ¿verdad? Bien, supongo que podría…

Watson tuvo la leve e irritante sensación de que debía concentrarse en lo que le decía, pero el esfuerzo le provocó una oleada de nauseas y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para combatir las arcadas. Un potente rugido llenó sus oídos, como si estuviera pasando un tren.

Entonces debió desvanecerse, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que, de algún modo, su dolor había remitido y que parecía haberse quedado solo.

Los pájaros volvían a cantar. Era extraño; los alegres gorjeos a los que Watson se había acostumbrado sonaban más bien aterrorizados. ¿Qué los habría asustado así? ¿Por qué no escapaban volando? ¿También ellos estaban atrapados allí?

Si conseguía salir con vida de esto, nunca podría volver a escuchar el trino de los pájaros del mismo modo.


	15. Capítulo 15

15

Holmes arrugó el telegrama, luchando por conservar su autocontrol. Wilson parecía empeñado en quebrantarlo, y Holmes no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.

Que Wilson hubiera usado su alias le hizo sentir una punzada de orgullo. Eso quería decir que aún no sabía nada de la ventaja que Holmes había obtenido.

"Y además tienes el nombre de la marca de ese alpiste", se dijo Holmes, aunque no pudiera hacer uso de esa información hasta mañana.

¿Qué debería hacer mientras tanto? Dormir quedaba definitivamente fuera de toda consideración. Sus horas de vigilia eran ya bastante horribles sin necesidad de añadirle pesadillas a la situación. Además, el tiempo era demasiado valioso para perderlo durmiendo. Ya había gastado un tiempo precioso corriendo en círculos. Había fracasado en su intento de extraerle más información a Thurston mientras el traidor seguía vivo. La pluma de canario que había encontrado junto al escritorio de Watson, el aroma animal de las notas enviadas por Wilson, había demasiadas variables que dependían de ellas y ni un modo real de reducirlas.

"Ahora puedes—pensó—. Ahora tienes más hechos con los que trabajar."

Holmes subió prácticamente volando las escaleras, con la señora Hudson pegada a sus talones.

Entró directamente en la sala de estar y comenzó a revolver papeles una vez más.

"Los mapas. ¿Dónde ha metido esta mujer los mapas?"

—¡SEÑORA HUDSON!

Se giró y estuvo a punto de chocar con ella.

—Ah —dijo, más tranquilo—. Los mapas, ¿dónde los ha puesto?

La señora Hudson se dirigió en silencio a la librería y los sacó de allí.

—Gracias —dijo él en voz baja.

Desplegó uno sobre la mesa.

Bien. Ya había descartado cualquier lugar expuesto al humo de las fábricas o a sotavento de ellas. Los canarios podían morir si inhalaban la más mínima cantidad de humo, y puesto que Wilson llevaba encima esa pluma de canario cuando vino a presentar su desafío, tenía que haber mantenido un contacto reciente con uno o más pájaros. Si de verdad estaba con Watson, era posible que los pájaros también. Ahora que sabía que Wilson era criador de canarios, la pluma cobraba mucho más sentido. Como mínimo, eliminaba los lugares donde Wilson _no_ podía estar.

El cheque de cien libras que Holmes le había encontrado al sicario y la fuerte suma de dinero que Wilson tuvo que ofrecerle a Thurston para conseguir que traicionara a Watson, demostraban que gozaba de una posición bastante desahogada. Los criadores de canarios obtenían la mayor parte de sus ganancias de las minas de carbón. Esto y la marca de alpiste eran dos pistas muy importantes que podía seguir, suponiendo que Wilson no estuviera utilizando un alias que Holmes aún desconociera.

Holmes sacó el cheque del bolsillo y volvió a examinarlo. La escritura era, sin lugar a dudas, la misma que la de las amenazadoras notas, como él ya había deducido. Había firmado con su alias, Peter Bryson. Aunque también despedía un aroma animal, carecía del olor a heno de las notas. No había encontrado heno en la dirección de Rotherhithe, así que aunque el cheque pudiera haber sido redactado allí, las notas no.

"Entonces, ¿dónde fueron escritas?"

¿Quizá en el mismo lugar donde retenía a Watson? Holmes recordó su teoría de esa mañana sobre que las notas podían haber sido escritas de antemano, ya que Wilson conocía la debilidad del carácter de Thurston.

Holmes lanzó un gruñido y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Esa línea de pensamiento no lo había llevado muy lejos la primera vez, y tampoco parecía que fuera hacerlo ahora.

"¿Qué más sabes? —pensó—. Bien, los canarios son muy sensibles a la luz y necesitan sombra durante al menos parte del día. La luz ideal para su ubicación sería la que llega desde el norte, pero eso no significa necesariamente que Wilson los haya situado en esa dirección."

Holmes recordó que la antigua casera de Wilson había dicho que éste no cuidaba muy bien de sus pájaros y que a menudo le dejaba a ella esa tarea. También había dicho que seguía recibiendo quejas de antiguos clientes, aunque Holmes consideraba plausible que Wilson hubiera aprendido algo desde entonces.

¿Tendría realmente a Watson en el mismo lugar que a sus pájaros? Muchos canarios en un mismo lugar ciertamente atraerían la atención de los vecinos. Por otra parte, quizá los pájaros sirvieran para ocultar la presencia de un rehén humano de dichos vecinos. Wilson había cometido sus crímenes cuando aún estaba en su antigua residencia. Al menos la última víctima había sido torturada durante varios días antes de morir. A Holmes no le había dado la impresión de que la casera pudiera ser cómplice de esos crímenes. Así que tal vez Wilson le había confiado el cuidado de sus pájaros mientras él se "ocupaba" del prisionero. Eso explicaría por qué había tantas quejas de antiguos clientes, y por qué Wilson había decidido tener consigo a los pájaros esta vez.

Aun así, el hecho de que los antiguos clientes de Wilson hubieran venido con tantas quejas podía hacer que seguir su rastro fuera algo más fácil. Todo lo que Holmes debía hacer era preguntar en las compañías mineras y descubrir si alguna de ellas había tenido la mala fortuna de comprarle pájaros que murieron antes de acercarse siquiera a las minas. Sabía que sería más probable que hablaran con alguien de cierta autoridad antes que con un detective privado, por muy conocido que fuera.

Entonces recordó que aún iba disfrazado de estibador. Eso, ciertamente, no funcionaría. Necesitaba algo mucho más respetable. ¿Como qué? ¿Investigador de seguros, quizá? Los mineros dependían de esos pájaros para calcular el nivel de oxígeno en las minas, y que les vendieran aves enfermas había puesto sus vidas en peligro. No se le ocurría nada mejor. No tenía mucho tiempo para elaborar un plan, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que hallaba la mejor solución posible.

Holmes revisó sus archivos. La señora Hudson se había tomado el esfuerzo de colocarlos por orden alfabético y no tardó en encontrar lo que estaba buscando: una lista de compañías mineras ubicadas dentro o cerca de Londres. Habían demostrado su utilidad en casos anteriores y, dada la seriedad de la situación, rogó para que volvieran a hacerlo.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio entrar a la señora Hudson con una pequeña bandeja.

—Sé que no puedo convencerlo para que se lo coma todo, pero necesita conservar las fuerzas —dijo.

Holmes aún rechazaba la idea de comer, pero tenía las manos atadas hasta la mañana siguiente. Al menos eso le daría algo más que hacer.

—Gracias, señora Hudson.

Levantó la cubierta.

—Hmmm.

Un pequeño tazón de sopa, dos panecillos y un vaso de leche, en comparación con lo que había comido desde que Watson fuera secuestrado, era un banquete de tres platos. Holmes no estaba seguro de poder con todo.

"Necesitas elaborar un plan de verdad —se dijo—. No olvides Rotherhithe. Aunque no consigas otra dirección de las compañías mineras, bien podría existir otro piso franco. Además, no olvides que podrías caer directamente en una trampa, encuentres o no a Watson."

Holmes volvió a preguntarse por qué Wilson había escogido a Watson. Watson había _sospechado_ que Wilson era el responsable de la muerte de aquellas personas, y si Scotland Yard no estuviera no estuviera dirigido por un hatajo de imbéciles, a estas alturas Wilson ya habría sido ahorcado. Pero si esto era una venganza, ¿por qué no matar a Watson sin más? ¿Por qué involucrar a Holmes y retarlo directamente a que salvara al doctor? ¿Tenía alguna relación con su venganza? ¿Deseaba intensificar el sufrimiento de Watson haciendo sufrir también a Holmes? Suponiendo, claro, que Watson siguiera vivo. Pero eso le planteaba la misma pregunta: ¿por qué involucrar intencionadamente a Holmes de un modo tan directo? ¿Es que Wilson sospechaba que Watson le había hablado a Holmes de los supuestos crímenes de cierto criador de canarios, y esto no era más que una elaborada prueba para averiguar cuánto sospechaba o creía saber Holmes?

Cualesquiera que fueran sus motivos, Wilson había cometido un gravísimo error al atacar a Watson y a Holmes. Ya se había librado del arresto y todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir con su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, pagaría el precio más alto. Holmes se encargaría de eso. Aunque fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a Watson, Wilson se pudriría en el infierno por lo que había hecho.

Cogió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir una carta. Si quería tener la más mínima posibilidad de éxito, tendría que romper finalmente su silencio y comunicarse con Scotland Yard. Guardaría esa carta hasta estar seguro de que la necesitaba. Entonces, y _sólo_ entonces, la enviaría.


	16. Capítulo 16

16

Había estado flotando a través de una bruma gris azulada cuando lo inundó un hedor casi abrumador a alcohol isopropílico, seguido de una agonía que incendió todo su cuerpo como si lo hubieran bañado con sosa cáustica. Sus roncos gritos eran tan intensos que apenas podía oír la voz de su captor, ni entender lo que decía, pero en realidad no le importaba. Sólo importaba el dolor. Mucho, mucho después, cuando por fin pudo volver a pensar, cayó en la cuenta de que el alcohol isopropílico se utilizaba para limpiar heridas…

—No puedo dejar que se muera.

En aquel momento no había escuchado claramente las palabras, pero su memoria, llena de agujeros, le recordaría más tarde las burlas de su captor.

—Lo necesito vivo.

"¿Por qué vivo? ¿Por qué **_hace_** esto?", anhelaba preguntar, pese a saber que nunca obtendría una respuesta. La muerte comenzaba a parecerle una opción más atractiva que la de seguir más tiempo allí.

Su mente no dejaba de insistir en algo; había algo importante, vital, a lo que no estaba prestando suficiente atención. Algo sobre esa niebla… Pese a estar despierto, no acababa de desaparecer. Por lo general, solía encontrarse en una oscuridad absoluta, pero ahora había algo de luz. Muy tenue, sin duda, pero luz al fin y al cabo.

La luz procedente del norte era de color gris azulado, ¿no? Estaba casi seguro… Podría estar equivocado, podría tratarse sólo de otro sueño cruel. Pero el dolor era tan intensamente real que no podía ser imaginario. Podía sentir la madera sin pulir contra su espalda desnuda (porque le habían quitado la camisa al llegar allí y nunca se la habían devuelto). Podía sentir aquellos dedos horribles acariciar su pelo en un intento burlón de tranquilizarlo.

"No, no, no es un sueño."

—Parece que la fiebre está bajando. Ciertamente, es un alivio. Por un momento no estuve seguro…

Las palabras de su captor interrumpieron los pensamientos de Watson. Aquella vanidosa satisfacción seguía presente en su terrible voz. Lo oyó emitir una risita queda, y luego añadir:

—Tal vez debería traerle una manta o algo. Se ha comportado bastante bien últimamente.

Otra risita, y luego, Watson se quedó solo una vez más.

Apretó los dientes y respiró con fuerza al comenzar a notar las arcadas.

"¿Por qué —se preguntó cuando consiguió volver a pensar— no he percibido antes esa luz azulada?"

Sabía que llevaba allí bastante tiempo. Pese a su alterado sentido del tiempo, estaba casi seguro de que habría podido captar antes esa luz a través de la venda. ¿Lo habrían trasladado?

Una nueva oleada de desesperación se abatió sobre él, diluyendo la alegría que había experimentado al percibir la luz después de tanto tiempo. Si lo habían trasladado, a Holmes le resultaría aún más difícil encontrarlo.

En ese momento, los pájaros reanudaron su concierto.

"Un momento…"

Si lo habían trasladado, ¿por qué seguía oyendo a los pájaros? Sus chillidos parecían provenir del mismo lugar, por encima de su cabeza. Pero si no lo habían trasladado, ¿por qué no había notado antes ninguna luz a través de la venda?

¿Lo habrían drogado? Recordaba que, en algún momento, cuando el dolor se había vuelto casi insoportable… ¿Qué había dicho su captor? " _Supongo que podría…"_

Watson no había entendido el final de la frase. ¿Se había desmayado, como pensó en un principio, o lo había drogado con algo? ¿Lo drogaba su captor para tenerlo controlado? ¿Quizá había empezado a reducir la dosis ahora que Watson estaba tan débil? ¿Era ésa la razón de que fuera ahora cuando percibía esa luz a través de la venda? Ojalá lo supiera.

"¿No están los pájaros más parlanchines antes del mediodía?"

Este pensamiento, aparentemente aleatorio, fue reemplazado por otro más concreto: en todas las demás ocasiones en que había escuchado a esos pájaros se había encontrado sumido en una completa oscuridad. A menos que de verdad lo hubieran trasladado, debería haber podido ver también esa luz. Si lo habían drogado (era difícil diferenciar los síntomas causados por el golpe en la cabeza y la falta de alimento de los efectos secundarios producidos por una sustancia química), quizá también lo habían trasladado de una habitación sin ventanas a otra que sí tenía.

Esa luz acaparó todos los pensamientos de Watson. Se obsesionó con ella y la contempló sin pausa hasta que empezó a desvanecerse.

—No, no, vuelve —dijo con voz ronca.

Pero la luz no hizo caso, y no tardó en encontrarse una vez más sumido en la más absoluta oscuridad.


	17. Capítulo 17

17

Holmes no podía recordar la última vez que había estado tan exhausto en toda su vida. Mientras trataba de conseguir un coche, vio por casualidad su imagen reflejada en un escaparate. Al menos, el maquillaje que había usado para ocultar las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos aún resistía. Las gafas que se había puesto también ayudaban. Llevaba el pelo peinado con esmero y la cara recién afeitada. Sin embargo, por fortuna, lo que sentía por dentro no se mostraba (al menos de momento) por fuera.

Una vez en el coche, contempló su lista y suspiró. Sólo le quedaba una parada. Las demás compañías sólo conocían la antigua dirección de Wilson o la de Rotherhithe. Ésta era su última oportunidad. Si lo llevaba a otra vía muerta…, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría después.

Manoseó la carta que le había escrito a Scotland Yard. Había dejado un espacio en blanco, donde pondría la ubicación de la guarida de Wilson. Holmes lanzó un gruñido mientras rememoraba las entradas del diario de Watson. El Yard tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Llevaban en sus manos la sangre de Watson por haber permitido que Wilson siguiera libre.

Holmes atajó en seco tales pensamientos. Estaba pensando en su amigo como si ya hubiera muerto.

"Es muy posible que así sea, y tienes que aceptarlo."

Siguió dándole vueltas sin parar. Cuando Wilson le había lanzado su desafío, Holmes había sentido miedo (y furia), pero también esperanza, porque tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que Watson seguía vivo y de que podría rescatarlo. En el transcurso de esos días, esa esperanza se había vuelto cada vez más débil. Ahora era como la llama de una vela, parpadeante, a punto de extinguirse.

"¡No hay pruebas de que Watson esté muerto!"

Pero tampoco había pruebas de que siguiera vivo. El hecho de no tener una respuesta definitiva era suficiente para volverlo loco. Aunque fuera cierto, no podía descartar esa posibilidad. Wilson sólo necesitaba darle la impresión de que Watson seguía vivo para hacer que el detective cayera en su trampa.

Holmes sacudió la cabeza. La aparente falta de motivación de Wilson para arrastrarlo a esto también estaba pasando factura a su cordura.

"No conoces los motivos por los que mató a sus otras víctimas", pensó.

Quizá no hubiera ningún motivo. Y si existía alguno, sólo tendría sentido para Wilson.

Holmes reparó, sobresaltado, en que había llegado a su destino. Tras pagar al cochero, entró en el edificio.

—Sí, adquirimos un lote de canarios del señor Wilson la semana pasada —le dijo a Holmes el gerente de la compañía, que se había presentado como señor Nichols—. Al menos tres murieron al llegar, y los demás estaban demasiado enfermos para poder utilizarlos. —El hombre frunció el ceño—. Tengo su dirección aquí, aunque puede que el granuja ya se haya marchado, llevándose nuestro dinero.

Empujó hacia Holmes una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio. El detective la estudió con atención, sintiendo renacer sus esperanzas. La dirección era nueva.

"¡Podría ser ésta!"

Por otro lado, también había creído que la dirección de Rotherhithe era la correcta. Necesitaba estar seguro antes de enviar la carta a Scotland Yard.

"¡Por favor, que sea la dirección correcta, por favor!", rezó Holmes mientras la anotaba en su cuaderno.

Pertenecía al East End de Londres, igual que las otras. Supuso que Wilson querría permanecer en una zona con un elevado nivel de delincuencia para encubrir mejor sus propios actos malvados.

De regreso en el coche, Holmes se encontró retorciéndose de impaciencia en el asiento. El miedo y la esperanza lo tenían con el alma en vilo. Tenía que ser ahí. _Tenía_ que serlo. Por mucho que intentara sosegarse, no podía ignorar que podría tratarse de otra vía muerta ni deshacerse de la sensación de que el juego llegaría _hoy_ a su fin. O salvaba a Watson, o vengaría su muerte. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, el reinado de terror de Wilson terminaría para siempre.

"Aunque me cueste la vida", se juró Holmes una vez más.

Si de verdad Watson había muerto a manos de de ese loco, Holmes no creía poseer la fortaleza necesaria para superarlo.

Se aseguró de que aún llevaba el revólver. En cuanto a la carta…, arrancó la página del cuaderno en la que había anotado la dirección y la metió en el sobre.

Cuando llegó a su destino, saltó del coche.

—Gracias, buen hombre. Espere aquí y, si no he vuelto en los próximos diez minutos, quiero que entregue esta carta a Scotland Yard, ¿comprendido? Me encargaré de que lo compensen por las molestias.

"Y pensar que tengo que poner mi vida, y posiblemente la de Watson, en manos de un cochero y de Scotland Yard… —pensó Holmes—. Si no logro sobrevivir a esto, ruego a Dios que Lestrade y sus asociados lleguen antes de que Wilson pueda deshacerse de las evidencias."

Esta casa no era muy distinta de la de Rotherhithe. La principal diferencia era que parecía mucho menos probable romperse la crisma. Holmes comenzó a tantear las puertas y ventanas de la primera planta. No tuvo éxito. Todas estaban cerradas.

"Y ahora, ¿qué?"

No podía romper una ventana, atraería demasiado la atención. Podía intentar trepar por la celosía hasta la planta superior…, pero no parecía capaz de soportar su peso.

"Tienes que intentarlo. Por el bien de Watson, **_debes_** intentarlo."

Tras tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, Holmes se quitó los guantes y el abrigo para facilitar su ascensión. Luego, cautamente, comenzó a subir por la celosía.

Tenía la sensación de que su corazón estallaba literalmente en su pecho. A pesar del frío, el sudor empezó a metérsele en los ojos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

"Respira hondo, despacio."

Ya estaba muy cerca. Sólo un poco más… No pensó en lo que haría si la ventana resultaba estar cerrada. Ya se preocuparía por eso más tarde. Ahora, sólo tenía que alcanzarla.

En ese momento, su pie izquierdo resbaló y se agarró frenéticamente al alféizar de la ventana para evitar caer. Se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sosegar su acelerado corazón.

"Aunque llame la atención, si esta ventana está cerrada romperé el cristal."

Por fortuna para él, no estaba cerrada, y prácticamente cayó dentro en su desesperada búsqueda de una superficie sólida. Pero no se sintió ni mucho menos a salvo, y sacó el revólver del bolsillo.

La estancia estaba vacía, pero la casa no. En algún lugar, por encima de su cabeza (¿el ático, tal vez?) podía oír el canto de los pájaros.

Los compañeros emplumados de Wilson estaban ahí, pero ¿y Watson, o el mismo Wilson?

Holmes se incorporó despacio y, con gran precaución, comenzó a investigar las otras habitaciones de la planta. No sabía si debería sentirse agradecido porque las tablas del suelo no crujieran. Ciertamente, facilitaba su furtivo merodeo, pero también el de quien quisiera sorprenderlo.

De momento, no oía nada, salvo el latido de su corazón desbocado y el trino de los pájaros. Se mantuvo alerta, atento a cualquier cambio en los sonidos. ¿Era cosa suya, o los trinos se habían vuelto más frenéticos?

La última habitación de esa planta estaba en el ala oeste. Cuando Holmes entró, el concierto sonó notoriamente más fuerte, como si procediera directamente de arriba. La estancia parecía estar vacía, pero Holmes reparó entonces en otra puerta que parecía conducir a una habitación contigua.

Probó el pomo de la puerta y frunció el ceño.

"Cerrada."

Sería sencillo forzar la cerradura…, pero tendría que guardar el revólver para tener ambas manos libres, y la puerta parecía demasiado recia para derribarla. Podría disparar a la cerradura, pero no quería alertar de su presencia. Aún no.

"No hay más remedio."

Se guardó el revólver a regañadientes. Se mantuvo alerta mientras sacaba la ganzúa, esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. En cuanto hizo saltar la cerradura, sacó una vez más el revólver y entró cautelosamente en la pequeña habitación.

Al entrar, sintió que una cuerda le rozaba la cara. Miró hacia arriba. La cuerda estaba unida a una trampilla que conducía al ático. Desperdigadas por el suelo había unas cuantas briznas de paja. El canto de los pájaros sonaba _definitivamente_ más fuerte en esa habitación. También había un hedor, un aroma animal, y como a orina.

Sólo había una ventana, y la persiana estaba baja, sumiendo en sombras la habitación.

Algo en el suelo atrajo la atención de Holmes. Cuando comprendió qué, o más bien _quién_ , era, sintió que se le detenía el corazón. Olvidando momentáneamente su propia seguridad, se arrodilló junto a su maltrecho y ensangrentado amigo.

—¿Watson? —susurró tentativamente mientras comprobaba el pulso del doctor. Era débil e irregular.

Reparó, con creciente horror, en el aspecto de Watson. Su camisa había desaparecido. Su torso estaba cubierto por numerosos cortes que recorrían su pecho y su espalda. Otra cicatriz se extendía por toda su frente, y lucía al menos dos más en las piernas, donde los pantalones aparecían desgarrados. Tenía los brazos y las piernas encadenados, y una venda cubría sus ojos.

—Dios bendito —volvió a susurrar Holmes—. Watson, ¿puede oírme?

Watson había dado un ligero respingo cuando Holmes le tomó el pulso, pero ahora permanecía laxo e inmóvil. Holmes volvió a intentarlo.

—Watson, soy yo, Holmes. Por favor, ¿puede oírme? —Tragó saliva—. Voy a quitarle la venda, ¿de acuerdo?

Holmes desató la venda con dedos ágiles. Watson cerraba los ojos con tanta fuerza que parecía tenerlos pegados con cola. Todos los intentos de Holmes por hacer que Watson lo reconociera fueron inútiles.

—Ahora sólo tengo que quitarle estos grilletes y saldremos de aquí.

Algo le decía que esto no podía ser tan fácil. Que Wilson no mantendría la charada del reto por más tiempo. En cualquier momento saltaría la trampa.

"Aun así, ¡debo sacar a Watson de aquí!"

Con trampa o sin ella, no podía dejarlo allí.

"Ya se encuentra en un grave peligro. Al menos, ahora que estoy aquí tiene una oportunidad."

Distraído como estaba, lo pilló por sorpresa el sonido de la trampilla al abrirse a sus espaldas. Se giró en redondo, revólver en mano… pero, antes de que pudiera disparar, una bala se alojó en su hombro izquierdo.

Allí estaba Andrew Wilson, sonriendo. Su pistola humeante seguía apuntando a Holmes.

—Enhorabuena, señor Holmes. Al parecer, el buen doctor no había exagerado sus habilidades, después de todo.


	18. Capítulo 18

18

Holmes se aferró el hombro, sintiendo la sangre rezumar entre sus dedos. El revólver yacía en el suelo, donde lo había dejado caer. Podía intentar recogerlo y disparar con la mano derecha…, pero no, Wilson aún lo apuntaba con su arma y podía hacer fuego otras dos veces antes de que Holmes tuviera ocasión de disparar. El dolor era intenso y le hacía sisear entre los dientes apretados.

Un débil gemido hizo que Holmes dejara de prestar atención a Wilson por un momento. Watson agitaba los párpados e intentaba levantar la cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos, cayó inconsciente una vez más.

Holmes seguía arrodillado frente a él, como antes de que Wilson le disparara. Estaba decidido a ser su escudo si hacía falta. Ahora que sabía que su amigo estaba vivo, haría todo cuanto estuviera en su mano para mantenerlo así.

"Tienes que entretener a Wilson hasta que llegue la policía. Puede que sea tu única oportunidad."

Probablemente, la policía necesitaría una orden judicial y eso llevaría tiempo. Y tiempo era lo que él y Watson no tenían.

"Tienes que intentarlo."

—¿Tendría la bondad de deslizar su revólver hacia mí, por favor? Bastará con que le dé una patada con el pie.

Holmes se tragó el dolor.

"Finge ignorancia."

—¿P-por qué hace esto? D-dijo que si encontraba a Watson p-podríamos irnos —dijo con voz ahogada, furioso porque le temblara tanto—. Lo encontré dentro del plazo. He _ganado_.

—Mentí —dijo Wilson—. El revólver, por favor. Es obvio que no va a usarlo, de lo contrario ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Holmes con voz ronca. Casi podía sentir el sabor de la sangre; un sabor metálico—. ¿Por qué ha hecho esto?

No quería darle el revólver a Wilson, pero si desobedecía, los mataría a él y a Watson.

"Lo hará de todos modos."

¿Qué podría hacerle ganar más tiempo?

—El revólver, ya.

La voz de Wilson había adoptado un tono peligroso. Cambió ligeramente de postura, de modo que el arma apuntara a la izquierda de Holmes, directamente a la cabeza de Watson.

De mala gana, Holmes empujó la pistola hacia Wilson. Éste se agachó y la recogió sin apartar los ojos de Holmes.

—Eso está mejor —dijo con jovialidad—. Y ahora viene la parte en la que usted explica qué pistas encontró y cómo lo condujeron a este lugar.

"Maravilloso, más tiempo que ganar."

—Si se lo digo, ¿me dirá usted por qué ha hecho esto? —preguntó Holmes.

—Tch, tch, juraría que eso también debe formar parte de su explicación —dijo Wilson—. Así es en las historias que he leído.

—Suele cambiar de método con cada víctima. Cuando apareció en Baker Street con las pertenencias de Watson… —La voz de Holmes se convirtió en hielo al recordarlo—, el hombro de la levita tenía una cuchillada idéntica a la de su última víctima conocida. Fue intencionado, ¿verdad? ¿Otra pista "de regalo"?

—Bravo. Me sorprendió que no lo hubiera descubierto de inmediato. Imagino que la conmoción lo distrajo, ¿correcto?

Holmes no supo bien qué responder. ¿Debería revelar que Watson nunca le había hablado del criador de canarios y que no se le ocurrió revisar los diarios del doctor en busca de alguna pista hasta tres días después?

—Tomaré su silencio como un "sí" —dijo Wilson con petulancia.

—¿Por qué secuestrar a Watson y obligarme a buscarlo? Aún no lo comprendo. La policía lo dejó ir. —Holmes ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la desesperación en su voz. _Necesitaba_ saberlo.

—Vamos, vamos, aún no me ha explicado cómo fue capaz de llegar hasta aquí.

—Bien —escupió Holmes—. Usted es criador de canarios. En cuanto descubrí su profesión fue bastante sencillo encontrarlo. ¡Y ahora dígame por qué sintió la necesidad de idear este disparatado juego!

—¿El detective más grande del mundo es incapaz de averiguarlo? Qué pena. Si no lo entiende, no podré explicárselo.

Holmes tragó saliva.

—¿Fue porque creyó que Watson me había hablado de usted? ¿Sintió la necesidad de silenciarnos a ambos? Pero eso no explica por qué convirtió esto en un juego en lugar de limitarse a matarnos.

—Es cierto, no lo explica. Así que, obviamente, no es la solución, ¿verdad?

"¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar Lestrade y los demás? —pensó Holmes, desesperado—. ¿Cuánto?"

Un débil gemido de Watson interrumpió la conversación. Ambos hombres miraron al doctor, que luchaba una vez más por recuperar la consciencia.

—Háblele. Como estaba haciendo antes de que lo interrumpiera. Hágale saber que está aquí —dijo Wilson con tono pragmático.

Los párpados de Watson volvieron a agitarse y, al cabo, de un momento, se abrieron lentamente. Parpadeó mientras miraba a su alrededor, con obvia dificultad para distinguir algo.

—¿Watson? —dijo Holmes con suavidad.

El doctor movió la cabeza en dirección a la voz de Holmes, pero sus ojos seguían estando desenfocados.

Se humedeció los labios.

—¿Holmes? —dijo con voz ronca, débil e insegura.

—Shhh, sí, mi querido amigo.

Holmes extendió la mano buena y le tocó el brazo, pero la retiró en el acto al ver que Watson se encogía y se echaba hacia atrás.

—Qué conmovedor, los dos amigos reunidos por fin —dijo Wilson con falsa dulzura.

Watson se echó a temblar al oír su voz.

—Oh, no se preocupe, doctor. Usted y el detective ya no volverán a separarse, se lo prometo.

La forma en que lo dijo bastó para producirle a Holmes un escalofrío.

"¿Qué planea hacer ahora?"

Holmes se juró que, si Wilson se acercaba, lucharía, herido o no.

"Claro que también puede matarnos desde donde está."

Pese a lo pequeña que era la habitación, Holmes no sería capaz de cruzarla a tiempo para detener a Wilson.

"¡Maldita sea, Lestrade! ¡¿Dónde diablos está?!"

X X X

El inspector Lestrade se frotó los ojos, adormilado. Ese ladrón que el estibador había traído no hacía mucho había revelado que el hombre que lo había entregado era en realidad el señor Sherlock Holmes y que había sido injustamente arrestado. Lestrade se sentía confuso. ¿Por qué el señor Holmes mantendría su identidad en secreto al entregar a aquel rufián? Tenía que haber una buena razón para ello. Porque incluso asumiendo que dicho rufián hubiera dicho la verdad sobre la identidad de su captor, era altamente improbable que fuera una víctima inocente. Por muy raras que fueran las acciones del señor Holmes, al final siempre tenían sentido.

¿Podría ese hombre encerrado en la celda de atrás tener alguna conexión con la desaparición del doctor Watson? Lestrade recordó su charla con el señor Holmes frente a la casa del señor Thurston, después de que éste último se suicidara. El señor Holmes le había prometido revelarle todo cuando fuera lo bastante seguro. Lestrade aún no había oído ni una palabra.

Recordó lo asustado que parecía el señor Holmes. Eso era lo que más vívidamente había quedado grabado en su memoria, pues jamás había visto al detective demostrar ni la más mínima sombra de inquietud. Era obvio que el señor Holmes estaba extraordinariamente preocupado por el doctor Watson.

"¿Quién iba a decir que este hombre tenía corazón?", pensó, mordiéndose el labio.

De todos modos, el miedo del señor Holmes hizo que Lestrade también se preocupara. Que el detective hubiera permitido que lo viera con la guardia baja… Al principio, Lestrade había pensado que se trataba de una actuación, pero aquella mirada… Ningún actor, por muy bueno que fuera, podría simular tal terror.

—¡Inspector! ¡Inspector!

Lestrade alzó la cabeza y vio a Gregson correr hacia él con una carta en la mano.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lestrade, y luego, con una corazonada, añadió—: ¿Es una carta del señor Holmes?

—¿Cómo diablos…? Oh, no importa. ¿Recuerda a ese criador de canarios del que el doctor Watson sospechaba que era un asesino?

—¿Qué pasa con él? —Lestrade _presintió_ la respuesta de Gregson antes de escucharla.

—¡Ha vuelto a las andadas, eso es lo que pasa! ¡Y esta vez parece que la víctima es el propio doctor Watson!

—Sabía que había algo raro en ese hombre desde la primera vez que le eché la vista encima. Nunca debí dejar que usted me disuadiera.

 _—¿Yo?_ Fue usted el que intentó convencerme de que el doctor Watson se equivocaba —rezongó Gregson.

—Oh, ¿a quién le importa quién disuadió a quién? El caso es que la vida del doctor Watson corre peligro, ¿no? —dijo Lestrade. No le extrañaba que el señor Holmes se hubiera mostrado tan alterado.

—Sí, y la del señor Holmes también. Según esta carta, parece estar bastante seguro de que va directo a una trampa.

—Bien, ¿por qué perdemos el tiempo discutiendo? ¡En marcha! El señor Holmes habrá dejado alguna dirección a la que debamos ir, ¿no?

—Sí, ¡pero no podemos irrumpir sin una orden judicial! Lestrade, ¿tiene idea de la cantidad de problemas que nos buscaríamos? Y encima ese tal Wilson volvería a irse de rositas.

—Ciertamente, nuestros problemas serían mucho menores que los que el doctor Watson y el señor Holmes afrontan en estos momentos —remarcó Lestrade.

No quería que la sangre de esos dos manchara sus manos. Valdría la pena afrontar cualquier problema si podía evitar ese destino.

—Usted puede quedarse aquí si quiere, a esperar esa orden, Gregson, pero yo me voy.

Lestrade le arrebató la carta de las manos y salió corriendo. Momentos después, Gregson lo siguió a regañadientes.


	19. Capítulo 19

19

—¿Me dijo al menos la verdad sobre lo de querer poner a prueba mis habilidades?

Holmes seguía haciendo lo que podía para entretener a Wilson hasta que la policía apareciera. Pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido por completo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando? ¿Veinte minutos, una hora, quizá más? ¿Por qué Lestrade no había llegado aún?

—Sí, esa parte es verdad. —El tono de Wilson era de lo más relajado, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo—. Su amigo el doctor es un narrador de gran talento.

Holmes se arriesgó a echar otro vistazo a Watson. El doctor había cerrado los ojos una vez más y Holmes no sabía decir si aún seguía consciente.

—He observado, sin embargo, que usted no deja de menospreciar los relatos de Watson, catalogándolos de exagerados y cosas así. Así que, como ya dije en nuestro primer encuentro, decidí comprobar por mí mismo cuánto era exageración. Como también mencioné en mi primera nota, sospechaba que poner en peligro la vida de su compañero lo descolocaría un poco. En vista de que ha sido capaz de superar ese obstáculo, creo que le debe al doctor una disculpa. Sus habilidades son tal como él describe, y más.

—Cuando usted vio lo furioso que estaba —dijo lentamente Holmes—, dijo que le sorprendía, que no creía que pudiera alterarme tanto.

El hombro izquierdo le dolía como si el mismo demonio le estuviera clavando su tridente. Movió la mano con cautela, y lo alivió comprobar que aún podía mover los dedos sin mucha dificultad.

—Bueno, puede que su biógrafo se equivocara en una cosa —dijo Wilson con desdén.

Ante la mención de su amigo, Holmes extendió una mano para tocar con cuidado el brazo de Watson. Esta vez, Watson no se encogió. Pero Holmes no se permitió mantener la mirada apartada de Wilson durante mucho tiempo. No podía dejar que la visión de las terribles heridas de Watson lo hipnotizara.

Tanto él como Watson habían sido torturados por aquel hombre. En el caso de Watson, la tortura había sido tanto física como mental. Wilson había negado que el motivo fuera la venganza, pero era lo único que tenía sentido. El sufrimiento emocional era tan importante como sus muertes.

Wilson empezó a silbar con indiferencia.

"¿Por qué está tan deseoso de hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué no actúa?"

Holmes aguardaba. Aguardaba a que Lestrade apareciera, aguardaba a que Wilson los matara a él y a Watson. El hecho de que nada de eso hubiera sucedido aún bastaba para volverlo loco.

—Sigo pensando que es por venganza —le dijo a Wilson—. Aunque usted lo niegue.

—Pero _usted_ nunca me perjudicó, ¿verdad? Y como puede ver, Watson se encuentra demasiado desorientado para reparar en su presencia y su sufrimiento.

Holmes se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Tal vez planea revelarme que es el pariente perdido de algún criminal que maté.

Wilson se echó a reír.

—Me sorprende que aún sea capaz de conservar su sentido del humor, señor Holmes. No, no es tan melodramático. Pero si está tan seguro de que usted y el doctor son víctimas de una venganza, dígame por qué murieron mis otras pobres víctimas.

—¿Por qué insiste en seguir con este juego? —quiso saber Holmes.

—Es bastante ameno escuchar sus explicaciones en persona. Más aún que leerlas.

—¿Así que todo esto es una forma de entretenerse? ¿Matar a víctimas inocentes?

Holmes intentó aferrarse a la esperanza de que Lestrade aparecería en cualquier momento. Quizá estuviera ya allí mismo. Se sintió casi agradecido de que la persiana estuviera baja. Al menos Wilson no podría ver llegar al inspector.

Wilson se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —reconoció—. La gente caza por deporte, ¿no?

Ese motivo le pareció a Holmes aún más perturbador que matar por venganza o por dinero.

"Peones, eso es todo lo que somos para él."

—Eso eso, ¿verdad? ¡Los cazó a todos por deporte! —Holmes se estremeció—. A su última víctima conocida la torturó igual que ha torturado a Watson. ¿Qué, la descarga de adrenalina que experimentaba al matar comenzó a desvanecerse y tuvo que prolongar su agonía para prolongar su satisfacción?

—Tal vez —repitió Wilson—. Pero ¿cómo explica que no haya habido más víctimas desde entonces?

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no ha habido más víctimas? Puede que sólo haya perfeccionado sus habilidades para que sus actos sean completamente indetectables.

—Eso tiene lógica —dijo Wilson con una suave risita—. Creo que ha dado en la diana.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —susurró Holmes con el corazón desbocado.

—Debo admitir que ha sido un juego bastante excitante. Es una pena que tenga que acabar. Me encantaría prolongarlo, pero no creo que sea posible.

No había dejado de apuntar a Holmes con el revólver todo el tiempo y su pulso no había temblado ni un momento.

—Veamos. ¿Debería deshacerme primero de usted o del buen doctor? Me inclino por el doctor Watson. El pobre ya ha sufrido bastante. Ciertamente, librarlo de su miseria sería un acto de misericordia. Por no mencionar que ha tenido que llorar su muerte durante tres años. Creo que ahora le toca sufrir _a usted_.

Holmes desplazó el cuerpo para escudar completamente a Watson.

—No se preocupe, Watson, todo saldrá bien —susurró sin creerlo en realidad.

—Vamos, vamos, no se preocupe —dijo Wilson en tono tranquilizador—. Usted también ha sufrido bastante. Su fin será rápido, se lo prometo. Cierre los ojos, señor Holmes. Ahora acabará todo.

X X X

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Llamamos? —preguntó Gregson. Él y Lestrade se hallaban ante la casa cuya dirección había escrito Holmes en el papel que les había enviado junto con la nota—. No parece que haya nadie.

—Las apariencias engañan, Gregson. Ambos hemos pasado tiempo suficiente con el señor Holmes para saberlo.

Lestrade sólo podía rezar para que no hubieran llegado demasiado tarde. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo enrolló en una mano mientras avanzaba hacia una ventana.

—En nombre de Dios —siseó Gregson—, ¿qué va…?

Lestrade dio un puñetazo al cristal.

—¡¿Se ha vuelto completamente loco?!

"Ya no tiene sentido hablar en voz baja", pensó Gregson al ver el cristal hecho añicos.

Casi al mismo tiempo sonó un disparo en los pisos superiores.

—No hay tiempo para formalidades, Gregson. ¡Entre, rápido!

Lestrade retiró los fragmentos más grandes y se coló por la ventana. Rodó por el suelo, se incorporó de inmediato y corrió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué habitación? ¿Qué habitación? —susurraba frenéticamente.

En ese momento, sonó otro disparo y, esta vez, la bala se incrustó en la puerta que Lestrade acababa de abrir. Miró hacia el extremo opuesto del pasillo justo a tiempo de ver cerrarse una puerta.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Gregson, corriendo hacia Lestrade.

—Sí. Está aquí y va armado.

—¿Algún rastro del señor Holmes y del doctor?

Lestrade meneó la cabeza.

—No alcancé a ver el interior, pero tienen que estar ahí con él. —Se estremeció—. Ese primer disparo que oímos… ¿Cree usted que…?

—¡Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí! Vamos, hombre. Sólo es uno y nosotros, dos.

Ahora que los poseía el calor del momento, a Gregson sólo le preocupaba conseguir que todos salieran vivos.

Lestrade asintió y echó a correr tras Gregson. Al llegar a la puerta, descubrieron que estaba cerrada.

—Quizá si la empujamos juntos… —sugirió Gregson.

—Intentémoslo.

Retrocedieron varios pasos y luego se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra la puerta. Hubo un sonoro crujido y la puerta cedió. Ambos inspectores cayeron al suelo. Sus cuerpos lanzaban gritos de protesta, invadidos por una momentánea agonía.

—Recuérdeme no volver a hacer esto nunca —dijo Gregson con voz ahogada cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar.

A continuación, Lestrade y él sacaron sus revólveres, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.

—¡Están aquí! —gritó Lestrade, señalando al otro lado de la habitación.

Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson yacían en el suelo, acurrucados contra la pared. Holmes estaba tendido sobre Watson, como si lo escudara. El hombro del detective estaba sangrando, y el doctor…

—Dios bendito —susurró Gregson, corriendo hacia ellos.

—Señor Holmes, doctor Watson, ¿pueden oírme?

Los párpados de Holmes aletearon y emitió un suave gemido. Abrió los ojos muy despacio. Cuando vio a Gregson y a Lestrade inclinados sobre él, su rostro se llenó de alivio.

—¡Watson está herido, deben llevarlo a Charing Cross! —exigió.

—Usted también está herido —señaló Gregson.

Observó que el detective se palpaba la parte delantera de la camisa. Un momento después, Holmes sacó algo del bolsillo.

—El reloj de Watson —susurró para sí—. La segunda bala debió impactar en él.

Trozos del disco de metal se torcían hacia fuera como los pétalos de una flor. Holmes se estremeció. Había llevado ese reloj consigo desde que Wilson se lo había traído.

 _—¡Wilson!_ —exclamó Holmes, regresando al presente—. ¿Dónde…? —Sus ojos volaron hacia el techo—. ¡El ático, claro!

Se incorporó con esfuerzo y fue hacia la trampilla. Lestrade lo sujetó por el brazo bueno.

—¿Está usted en sus cabales? Está herido y él sigue armado. No puede ganar.

—¡Wilson es mío! Saquen de aquí a Watson y llévenlo al hospital como les he pedido.

Holmes se liberó del inspector y desapareció en el interior del ático.

Lestrade lo siguió, gritándole a Gregson por encima del hombro:

—Ya lo ha oído, saque de aquí al doctor Watson. —Y añadió, entre dientes—: Mientras tanto, intentaré impedir que el señor Holmes se mate… otra vez.

En el ático había una docena o más de jaulas, y cada una contenía al menos tres pájaros. Desperdigados por el suelo había restos de la paja que se utilizaba para cubrir el fondo de las jaulas. El hedor (y el ruido) era casi abrumador. La estancia también estaba a oscuras, y Lestrade estuvo a punto de chocar con Holmes.

—¿Por qué habrá subido aquí? Habría hecho mejor intentando saltar por la ventana. Aquí está atrapado.

El ático era bastante grande, y ni Lestrade ni Holmes podían ver hacia dónde había ido su presa. Era como si se hubiera evaporado.

—¡Por aquí! —exclamó Holmes, echando a correr hacia una luz que había aparecido en el suelo, al otro extremo de la habitación.

Lestrade lo siguió de cerca.

—Ha arrancado las tablas del suelo para dejarse caer en la habitación de abajo —comprendió Lestrade.

Gregson estaba intentando escapar con Watson. Lestrade esperaba que su colega disparase antes de que lo hiciera Wilson.

Por fortuna, había una cama bajo la abertura. Holmes se dejó caer primero y corrió hacia el pasillo. Wilson iba hacia las escaleras.

—¡Lestrade, su revólver, rápido! —gritó Holmes. Esquivó un nuevo disparo de Wilson—. ¡No lo deje escapar!

Lestrade quería disparar, pero era difícil acertar con Holmes delante. Por fin lo hizo… y falló.

Wilson se dio la vuelta con la intención de realizar un nuevo disparo. Mientras lo hacía, perdió pie en lo alto de las escaleras. En su lucha por recuperar el equilibrio, dejó caer el arma. Consiguió evitar la caída agarrándose al pasamanos. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, en busca del revólver de Holmes, pero justo cuando lo estaba sacando, éste saltó sobre él y ambos rodaron por las escaleras. En medio de la conmoción, el revólver salió disparado. Aterrizaron en un confuso montón al pie de las escaleras.

Horrorizado, Lestrade bajó corriendo hacia ellos. La sangre había comenzado a expandirse bajo sus cuerpos, y ninguno se movía.


	20. Capítulo 20

20

—¡Señor Holmes! —gritó Lestrade, bajando los peldaños de tres en tres, a punto de caerse.

Tenía el revólver preparado. Si era Wilson quien se levantaba, no estaría en pie mucho tiempo. Lestrade le ahorraría encantado al estado el trabajo de colgarlo.

Justo antes de llegar al pie de las escaleras observó un movimiento. Segundos después, el señor Holmes se incorporó con cuidado hasta quedar sentado.

—¡Señor Holmes, gracias a Dios!

Holmes asintió en señal de reconocimiento y al instante deseó no haberlo hecho. Al caer se había golpeado la cabeza contra un peldaño, y la herida de su hombro se había agravado. Le dolían las costillas y sentía las piernas de mantequilla. Pero, aparte de eso, parecía estar bien.

—Vamos, déjeme ayudarlo —dijo Lestrade, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Holmes lo aceptó, demasiado cansado para preocuparse por su orgullo.

Ambos contemplaron a Wilson. La parte delantera de su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, y su cuello, doblado en un ángulo extraño.

La sensación de auténtico alivio que experimentaron fue casi tan abrumadora como la tensión vivida momentos antes.

"Se acabó —pensó Holmes—. Al fin se acabó de verdad."

Entonces, sus pensamientos recayeron bruscamente sobre Watson.

—¡Watson! ¿Dónde está? ¿Gregson…?

—Sí, seguro que lo ha hecho —lo tranquilizó Lestrade—. Y ahora, vamos. Iremos a Charing Cross y allí nos reuniremos con ellos.

X X X

Holmes se pasó todo el trayecto rezando para que Watson estuviera bien.

"Sus heridas eran tan serias, y su vista…"

Holmes recordó lo que había aprendido una vez en las minas. Si una persona se veía privada de cualquier tipo de luz durante más de dos días, podía llegar a perder la vista de manera permanente.

Sintió que la bilis le subía a la garganta. Si Watson moría o quedaba permanentemente discapacitado debido a esa experiencia, Wilson proclamaría su victoria desde más allá de la tumba.

"¡No pienses así! Watson se **_pondrá_** bien."

Pero Holmes era incapaz de poner freno a los desagradables pensamientos que invadían su mente. Wilson ya no estaba, pero Holmes seguía estando a oscuras en cuanto a la supervivencia de Watson. Habría querido llevárselo a Baker Street, pero el sentido común le decía que Watson necesitaba estar en el hospital. Sus heridas eran demasiado serias.

—Cuando lleguemos al hospital, debería dejar que los médicos le echen un vistazo —dijo Lestrade, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos—. Un cambio de ropa tampoco le haría daño. Vamos, no me mire así —añadió al ver la fulminante mirada de Holmes—. Sólo digo que verlo herido y cubierto de sangre no beneficiará al estado anímico del doctor Watson.

Holmes se echó un vistazo y comprendió a qué se refería Lestrade. Su ropa estaba empapada de sangre, tanto suya como de Watson.

"No, no sería bueno para Watson, en absoluto."

Asintió, conforme.

—Bien —dijo Lestrade—. Después de llevarlo al hospital, pasaré por Baker Street y le traeré una muda de ropa. ¿Qué quiere que le diga a la señora Hudson?

—La verdad —susurró Holmes.

Ella le había brindado una gran ayuda, y lo más importante, había estado tan preocupada por Watson como él. Sería una crueldad mantenerla ahora en la oscuridad.

Al llegar al hospital, encontraron a Gregson aguardándolos fuera.

—Los médicos acaban de llevárselo —explicó el inspector, visiblemente aliviado al verlos con vida—. Saben que he salido a esperarlos.

Lestrade permaneció en el coche mientras Holmes bajaba de un salto.

—Y ahora, recuerde lo que he dicho —le dijo Lestrade—. Deje que los médicos lo atiendan. Regresaré pronto.

"¿Con qué derecho se atreve a darme órdenes?", se preguntó Holmes, indignado.

Wilson había estado controlándolo todo desde el principio, y ahora Lestrade tomaba el relevo. Naturalmente, el destino de Watson estaba en manos de Dios.

"¿Cuándo recuperaré el control?"

Holmes meneó la cabeza con cansancio mientras el coche se alejaba. Gregson lo cogió por el brazo bueno.

—Acompáñeme, pues. Entremos.

—Cuando trajo aquí a Watson… —Holmes se interrumpió. _¿Preguntó por mí?_ , era lo que iba a decir. Pero en vez de eso, preguntó—: ¿Ya se había despertado?

—No del todo —respondió Gregson—. Pero preguntó por usted un par de veces. ¡Ah! —añadió, como si acabara de acordarse—. También preguntó por Thurston. Ése era el pobre diablo que se suicidó hace unos días, ¿verdad?

Holmes asintió con brusquedad. Thurston, por supuesto, no se merecía la más mínima simpatía. Fue él quien hizo caer a Watson en la trampa de Wilson, tan débil que había vendido a su propio amigo al diablo por una insignificante suma de dinero.

"Al menos tuvo la decencia de sentirse culpable."

De pronto, los pensamientos de Holmes se interrumpieron.

—¿Preguntó por Thurston? ¿De qué forma? ¿Como si estuviera preocupado o…?

Considerando todo por lo que Watson había pasado, era posible que no recordara cómo había sido capturado. Si ése era el caso, Holmes iba a tener que explicárselo todo.

—Su tono era implorante, igual que al preguntar por usted.

En esos momentos ya estaban dentro del edificio y dos enfermeras se les acercaron, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Si tienen alguna noticia sobre el doctor Watson, me aseguraré de que la escuche —prometió Gregson mientras se llevaban a Holmes.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasó en la enfermería, Holmes no podía dejar de pensar en Watson. Era vagamente consciente de lo que le decían los médicos: que la bala había atravesado limpiamente el hombro, que la caída por las escaleras le había provocado un chichón bastante feo en la cabeza y que, afortunadamente, no había conmoción, pero que, de todos modos, debía tomárselo con calma.

Holmes tuvo que admitir de mala gana que se encontraba un poco mejor (si bien sólo físicamente) después de que le curaran el hombro y se pusiera la ropa limpia que le trajo Lestrade.

—¿No tienen que volver a la casa con sus superiores? —preguntó Holmes a los inspectores al recordar, de pronto, que habían dejado atrás el cadáver de Wilson sin siquiera un agente para vigilarlo.

—Envié un telegrama al Yard antes de volver aquí —dijo Lestrade.

A Holmes no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Gregson le lanzó al otro inspector.

—Vamos a necesitar más que un telegrama para explicar nuestras acciones, Lestrade —dijo Gregson en voz baja.

Lestrade lo miró de un modo que decía claramente _"Ahora no"_.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Holmes sólo estaba medianamente interesado, y la razón de su pregunta era mantener la mente ocupada.

—N-no teníamos exactamente una orden judicial cuando irrumpimos en casa de Wilson —dijo Gregson, frotándose la nuca.

Lestrade volvió a fulminarlo con los ojos.

—Si hubiéramos esperado a tenerla, el señor Holmes y el doctor Watson estarían muertos. Tomamos la única decisión posible.

—Eso no se lo discuto. Sólo digo que va a ser complicado demostrarlo.

—¿Sus heridas no son prueba suficiente? —preguntó Lestrade, indignado.

—Eso podría exonerarlos a ellos por la muerte de Wilson, pero no ayudará a nuestra causa. Podríamos quedarnos sin empleo.

La voz de Gregson expresaba derrota y, al parecer, a Lestrade no se le ocurría una réplica decente, así que se volvió hacia Holmes.

—Lo siento, señor Holmes. Supongo que no fuimos de mucha ayuda, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los inspectores parecía decidido a irse.

—Pueden quedarse —dijo Holmes con suavidad, comprendiendo lo preocupados que estaban por Watson también.

Tal vez no fuera del todo justo culparlos por el secuestro de Watson. Después de todo, las pruebas que tenían contra Wilson en aquella época podrían no haber sido suficientes para llevarlo ante los tribunales. Además, ambos hombres habían arriesgado sus carreras y sus vidas para hacer lo correcto.

Holmes se aclaró la garganta y añadió:

—Si están buscando una historia que contarles a sus superiores, siempre pueden alegar que pasaban por allí cuando oyeron un grito de socorro seguido de unos disparos provenientes del interior de la residencia. Naturalmente, tuvieron que entrar e intervenir. Testificaré ante cualquier tribunal que grité en un último y desesperado intento por sobrevivir.

Gregson asintió.

—Podría funcionar.

—También tenemos la nota del señor Holmes, Gregson, no lo olvide —puntualizó Lestrade—. Tal vez no sea necesario mentir. Y con Wilson muerto, puede que este caso no vaya más allá del mero papeleo. El señor Holmes ni siquiera tendría que comparecer ante un tribunal.

Antes de que Gregson pudiera responder, un médico se acercó a los tres hombres sentados.

—¿Son ustedes los que trajeron al doctor Watson?

Holmes quiso levantarse de un salto, pero sus piernas habían empezado a temblar y dudaba que pudieran sostenerlo.

—Sí —respondió Gregson por él—. ¿Se pondrá bien?

Holmes contuvo el aliento, preparándose para lo peor.

—Está deshidratado y desnutrido —contestó el doctor—. La herida más seria, la del hombro, está ligeramente infectada. Pero, al parecer, esa herida y las demás ya habían sido tratadas.

Esa noticia estremeció a Holmes. Era cierto. Wilson había querido prolongar el sufrimiento de Watson todo lo posible.

—También parece exhibir los efectos secundarios de algún tipo de droga, tal vez opio o morfina.

"Para mantener a Watson controlado", supuso Holmes, deseando que el doctor fuera de una vez al grano. ¿Sobreviviría Watson?

—Sus ojos se han vuelto extremadamente sensibles a la luz intensa…

Holmes dejó de escuchar sus palabras. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que ahogaba cualquier otro sonido. Se concentró en el rostro del doctor, intentando leer su expresión.

Finalmente, fue recompensado con una pequeña sonrisa. Su ritmo cardíaco se fue normalizando y el sonido volvió a filtrarse una vez más.

—Necesitará muchísimo reposo, silencio y tranquilidad para recuperarse. Nada de actividades extenuantes. De ningún tipo.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Holmes con voz ronca.

El doctor asintió.

—Pero sea breve. Necesita descansar.

—Por supuesto.

Holmes siguió al doctor hasta la habitación de Watson.


	21. Capítulo 21

21

Watson estaba dormido cuando Holmes entró en la estancia. Sus heridas estaban limpias y vendadas, y parecía casi en paz. Holmes sintió que se le encogía un poco el corazón. Esperaba que Watson estuviera despierto para poder estar al fin verdaderamente juntos. Eso tendría que esperar un poco más. Con mucho cuidado, procurando no despertarlo, Holmes se inclinó y le apartó suavemente el pelo de los ojos. Watson dio un levísimo respingo, pero no despertó.

Holmes se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la cama. Esperaba que Watson despertara antes de que los médicos lo hicieran salir. No quería que estuviera solo cuando abriera los ojos. Holmes se dispuso a tomar su mano, pero recordó cómo lo sobresaltaba el contacto físico.

"¿Por qué reacciona así? —se preguntó—. ¿Le duele que lo toquen o cree que sigue estando prisionero de Wilson?"

Otra teoría se coló en su mente ( _¿qué más le habría hecho Wilson a Watson?_ ), pero le repugnó tanto que intentó bloquearla en el acto.

Observó dormir a Watson durante un rato, intentando pensar en lo que iba a decirle a su amigo cuando finalmente despertara. ¿Le preguntaría por los detalles de su cautiverio? ¿Habría algo que lo obsesionara? Wilson ya estaba muerto. Aun así, puede que Watson _necesitara_ hablar de ello. Por otro lado, si lo que Holmes estaba sospechando era cierto (¿y cómo podría preguntarle a Watson _tal cosa_?), puede que Watson deseara no hablar nunca de ello.

"Pero quizá necesite hacerlo, por el bien de su cordura —razonó Holmes, y sus pensamientos siguieron dando vueltas en esa dirección—. ¿De qué otro modo sabrá Watson que estoy dispuesto a escucharlo si no saco el tema? ¿Tal vez sea más feliz si se limita a escribirlo en sus diarios?"

Aún estaba intentando decidir qué decirle cuando un ligero ruido proveniente de la cama atrajo su atención hacia Watson.

Watson gemía suavemente, retorciendo las sábanas con las manos. En el momento en que Holmes se disponía a extender un brazo, Watson abrió los ojos de golpe. Con suma debilidad, miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Holmes. El detective contuvo la respiración, y cuando el reconocimiento se instaló en la mirada de Watson, dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de alivio.

—Holmes —dijo Watson con voz ronca—. E-está herido.

Holmes miró el cabestrillo que sujetaba su brazo y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Sólo un rasguño, mi querido amigo. Usted está mucho peor que yo.

Los labios de Watson se curvaron ligeramente ante aquel afectuoso término.

—Parece cansado —susurró—. Necesita dormir.

Parecía que sólo pudiera pronunciar dos palabras cada vez antes de que el esfuerzo lo agotara.

—Lo haré, Watson. No se preocupe —lo tranquilizó Holmes, sin saber si ahogar una risa o un sollozo. Después de todo lo que Watson había pasado, su primera preocupación había sido el bienestar de Holmes. Tragó saliva—. Usted también necesita descansar —dijo al fin.

Un levísimo destello de alarma brilló en los opacos ojos de Watson.

—N-no —tartamudeó.

—Todo está bien, Watson —dijo Holmes con dulzura—. Ya está a salvo. Ambos lo estamos. Puede dormir sin temor.

—¿Estará usted…? —comenzó a preguntar Watson, empezando ya a cerrar los ojos a pesar de sí mismo.

—Me quedaré todo el tiempo que los médicos me lo permitan —prometió Holmes.

Pero Watson ya había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

Holmes se recostó en la silla, sintiendo un escozor en los ojos.

"Watson está bien, y yo **_estoy_** cansado."

Agradeció en silencio a Lestrade que lo hubiera convencido para dejarse atender. Si Watson lo hubiera visto cubierto de sangre, se habría alterado muchísimo.

—Lo siento, pero tiene que irse ya.

La voz que llegó desde el umbral de la puerta sobresaltó a Holmes, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Sintió la tentación de negarse y presentar batalla. Pero prevaleció el sentido común. Enfrentarse al personal del hospital no ayudaría a Watson en absoluto. Muy a su pesar, Holmes abandonó la habitación.

—Puede volver mañana —oyó decir a la enfermera.

Holmes asintió. Sí, eso haría.

Lestrade y Gregson seguían sentados donde los había dejado. Mencionó que Watson había abierto los ojos brevemente, pero no entró en detalles.

—Se pondrá bien —le aseguró Lestrade.

Gregson asintió, secundándolo.

—Si hace que se sienta mejor, uno de nosotros puede quedarse aquí por si vuelve a despertar —propuso—. Le enviaremos un telegrama.

—Gracias —murmuró Holmes.

Tras una breve discusión, Lestrade fue el elegido para quedarse en el hospital mientras Gregson acompañaba a Holmes hasta su casa.

—A la señora Hudson la aliviará saber que ambos están bien —dijo Lestrade.

"Conociendo a la señora Hudson, lo más probable es que no esté tranquila hasta que nos vea entrar a Watson y a mí en el 221-B por nuestro propio pie", pensó Holmes.

Comparado con los anteriores trayectos que había realizado en el transcurso de aquella pesadilla, el viaje a casa le pareció misericordiosamente breve.

En el momento en que traspuso el umbral, la señora Hudson se le acercó y lo abrazó con gran ternura. Al principio, Holmes se quedó demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, pero luego le dio una palmadita en el hombro justo antes de que ella se apartara.

—Ya he empezado a preparar la cena, señor Holmes, y espero que se la coma—dijo con dulzura.

A Holmes le sorprendió descubrir que se sentía un poco hambriento. Sonrió y asintió.

—Y después quiero que se acueste a descansar —continuó la señora Hudson mientras se alejaba—. Ha pasado por una prueba muy dura y tendrá que tomarse las cosas con calma para que pueda recuperarse.

—Cloqueando como mamá gallina —murmuró Holmes, tumbándose en el sofá.

Pero ¿podría dormir? Recordó lo que le había dicho a Watson.

"Watson ya está a salvo. Ambos lo estamos."

La verdadera pesadilla había terminado. Holmes sólo tenía que seguir repitiéndoselo. Ahora, tan sólo quedaban los fantasmas.

"Watson tendrá preguntas —pensó—. Y yo tendré que responderlas cuando se encuentre más fuerte."

Aún no sabía qué iba a decirle a Watson, ni qué preguntarle. Tal vez, si dormía un poco, se le ocurriera algo. Puede que todo lo que necesitara fuera una cabeza despejada; de ese modo, las respuestas acudirían a él.

Cuando la señora Hudson volvió a entrar, encontró a Sherlock Holmes profundamente dormido en el sofá. Sonriendo, dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja que traía. Fue a su habitación y cogió una manta de la cama. Regresó a la sala de estar y lo cubrió tiernamente con ella.

X X X

La mañana trajo una lluvia fría. Holmes procuró abrigarse bien antes de salir para evitar volver a ser víctima del instinto maternal de la señora Hudson. No quería quedarse en el apartamento todo el día, y menos cuando Watson se encontraba finalmente a salvo en el hospital. El desayuno que le sirvió bastó para mantenerlo caliente durante la mayor parte del trayecto al hospital.

Durante el desayuno, Holmes había estado ensayando las respuestas que daría a las preguntas de Watson. Por desgracia, ni el sueño ni el ensayo sirvieron de mucho. Sólo tenía una vaga idea de lo que iba a decirle y de qué modo lo haría.

Watson parecía algo más repuesto que la noche anterior. Al menos, parecía estar más lúcido. Holmes sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su amigo se recuperase por completo de su experiencia, tanto física como mentalmente. Tenía que admitir que las secuelas psicológicas lo asustaban más que las físicas.

—Holmes —lo saludo Watson, sonriente.

Holmes le devolvió una inquieta sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, amigo mío? —Tuvo que emplear cada onza de su autocontrol para que no le temblara la voz.

—Cansado, muy cansado. Pero también aliviado.

Holmes asintió. Entendía lo que decía Watson.

Watson pareció titubear un instante.

—Holmes —dijo al fin.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, Watson?

Watson tiró de un hilo que sobresalía en su manta.

—Me estaba preguntando… —Su voz se apagó.

—Adelante, si tiene alguna pregunta haré lo que pueda por responderla —prometió Holmes, y al instante se preguntó si había cometido un error.

—Es sólo que lo último que recuerdo… antes de ser capturado… —Escupió esas cuatro palabras tan deprisa que casi parecían formar una sola—, es haber estado hablando con Thurston. Habíamos estado jugando al billar, y luego… él estaba muy alterado por… algo. Me pidió ayuda, y luego… —Watson empezó a temblar.

Holmes le tomó la mano con cautela. Esa vez Watson no respingó.

—¿Qué le ocurrió, Holmes? Todavía no consigo recordarlo, por mucho que lo intente. —Watson miró a Holmes a los ojos—. ¿Lo sabe usted? Ese animal que me secuestro, ¿le hizo daño a Thurston?

Holmes no supo qué responder. ¿Debería contarle a Watson la verdad? ¿Que ese hombre por el que estaba tan preocupado lo había traicionado? ¿Que lo había vendido al diablo por dinero y que luego se quitó la vida debido a los remordimientos? ¿Podía Holmes contarle eso?

Podía mentirle a Watson… Las únicas personas que estaban al tanto de la traición de Thurston eran Thurston y Wilson, y ambos estaban muertos.

"Pero si Watson recupera la memoria…, ¿cómo se sentirá al saber que le he mentido una vez más?"

Watson se quedó mirándolo con ojos llenos de confianza. Holmes respiró hondo.

—Thurston… se suicidó —dijo al fin.

"Al menos no es mentira."

—Sí —dijo, anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta de Watson—. Fue suicidio, sin lugar a dudas. La puerta y las ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro, y Thurston sujetaba firmemente el arma del delito… Lo siento mucho, Watson.

—Suicidio… —murmuró Watson—. ¿Por qué?

—Se culpaba por su secuestro —dijo Holmes.

"Con toda la razón", agregó mentalmente.

—¿Consiguió escapar de ellos, entonces? ¿Acudió a usted?

"Watson, tonto confiado", pensó Holmes con una mezcla de frustración y afecto.

—Sí, escapó, y no, no contactó conmigo. Tuve que acudir yo a él.

¿Aún había simpatía en los ojos de Watson? ¿Ni siquiera la más mínima sospecha de traición?

"Watson, ¿es que no entiende lo que intento decirle?"

Sí, aún estaba debilitado por la experiencia, pero aun así…

—El pobre diablo estaba tan aterrorizado cuando hablé con él… —dijo Watson con voz queda—. Eso es lo que mejor recuerdo, su terror.

Holmes se mordió la lengua para no soltarle toda la verdad.

"¡Thurston no merece su piedad, Watson!"

Watson cerró los ojos. Holmes pensó que se había quedado dormido. Entonces, Watson volvió a hablar.

—Pero ¿quién me capturó? ¿La misma persona a la que Thurston le debía dinero?

—¿Recuerda a un criador de canarios del East End? Usted lo conoció durante mi… desaparición.

Watson asintió con una expresión ligeramente perpleja.

—Scotland Yard no vio nada sospechoso en él. Acabé pensando que tenían razón y que mis conclusiones carecían de fundamento.

Empezó a toser. Holmes apoyó una mano en su hombro, estabilizándolo.

—Tranquilo, Watson. Creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación en otro momento. Ya lo he cansado bastante.

—No, por favor, Holmes, cuénteme más —suplicó Watson.

—De acuerdo, pero sólo si guarda silencio.

—¿Mis sospechas sobre él eran correctas, después de todo?

—Ya le he dicho que se calle —lo regañó Holmes con afecto. Luego, volvió a ponerse serio—. Sí, usted tuvo razón todo el tiempo.

La expresión de Watson mostró una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

—Yo tenía razón… —repitió.

—Sin duda, Lestrade y Gregson estarán desesperados por venir a suplicar que los perdone por no haberlo escuchado —dijo Holmes, medio en broma.

Watson lo miró fijamente durante un momento, y Holmes leyó la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Wilson está muerto, Watson. Se ha extirpado una pústula del East End de Londres.

Watson esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Ésa es una buena frase. Tendré que recordarla.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Pensando ya en su próxima historia, ¿eh? Creía que el siguiente caso que planeaba publicar sería el de Baskerville—lo provocó Holmes, aunque se preguntó si Watson realmente querría hacer público este caso, dado lo personal que era.

Watson no respondió, y su respiración acompasada le dijo a Holmes que había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

—Duerma bien, amigo mío.


	22. Capítulo 22

22

—Se habrá acordado de retirar esos retratos de criminales, espero.

—Por supuesto, señora Hudson. Sé que Watson no querría tener esas caras mirándolo fijamente en la oscuridad —respondió Holmes con paciencia mientras ordenaba su habitación.

Había decidido cederle su habitación a Watson, al menos hasta que el doctor se recuperara, para que no tuviera que subir un tramo extra de escaleras.

Holmes temblaba presa de una nerviosa energía. Por fin dejaban salir a Watson del hospital. Volvería a Baker Street, a donde pertenecía. Pero mezclada con su alegría había una ligera pizca de miedo. No habían vuelto a hablar del secuestro después de que Holmes le explicara que Wilson había estado detrás de todo. Holmes aún ignoraba los detalles completos del cautiverio de Watson, y éste desconocía los detalles completos de la investigación de Holmes. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a sacar nuevamente el tema.

"Pero tendremos que hacerlo", pensó Holmes, sacando el reloj de Watson del cajón de su escritorio.

Contempló el metal retorcido durante unos instantes. La levita ensangrentada de Watson seguía en la silla en la que Holmes la había dejado después de que Wilson la trajera. La jactanciosa sonrisa de Wilson cruzo flotando su mente. Holmes sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar su imagen.

Antes de salir del apartamento, se aseguró de que llevaba consigo una muda de ropa para Watson.

—Me voy, señora Hudson —dijo Holmes, bajando las escaleras—. Watson y yo volveremos pronto.

X X X

Había visitado la habitación de Watson tantas veces que ya no necesitaba que lo acompañaran hasta allí. Cuando entró, encontró a Watson sentado en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho y los brazos alrededor de las piernas. Parecía tan vulnerable que a Holmes se le partió el corazón. Por fin le habían quitado las vendas, pero las cicatrices seguían allí. Podía ver la de la frente desde el otro extremo de la habitación, aunque Watson había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarla bajo el pelo.

"Tendrá que ver esas cicatrices cada vez que se vista", pensó Holmes, tragando saliva.

Por una fracción de segundo Holmes se encontró una vez más en la guarida de Wilson, con Watson yaciendo en el suelo roto y ensangrentado, ajeno a sus llamadas.

—¿Holmes? —dijo Watson, preocupado.

El detective parecía aún más pálido de lo habitual y tenía cercos oscuros bajo los ojos. Al parecer, aquella experiencia había sido tan infernal para Holmes como lo había sido para Watson. Watson pensó que hablar de ello podría ayudarlos, pero Sherlock Holmes no era el tipo de hombre que disfrutara hablando de sus sentimientos.

Además, estaba el hecho de que el propio Watson era reacio a hablar de lo sucedido. ¿Cómo podía contarle a Holmes que aún podía sentir los dedos de Wilson acariciando su pelo, la hoja del cuchillo recorriendo su cuerpo…? Se estremeció y alzó rápidamente la cabeza para comprobar si Holmes lo había notado.

Claro que sí. Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

Por un rato, los dos hombres se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Al final, Holmes rompió el silencio.

—Le he traído algo de ropa de casa —dijo, tendiéndole la bolsa a Watson—. La señora Hudson está deseando volver a verlo —añadió.

Watson sonrió.

—Yo también deseo volver a verla.

Más silencio.

Holmes se aclaró la garganta.

—Saldré para que pueda vestirse.

Y dejó rápidamente la habitación.

"Todo irá mejor cuando haya vuelto a Baker Stret —intentó convencerse—. Por fin las cosas podrán volver a la normalidad."

El trayecto en coche transcurrió en silencio, salvo por el ruido de los cascos de los caballos sobre el pavimento. No se trataba del habitual silencio amigable que Holmes y Watson estaban tan acostumbrados a compartir. Era un silencio denso y pesado que parecía crear cierta distancia entre ellos.

"Hablar de lo ocurrido ayudaría, seguro —pensó Watson—, pero no quiero obligar a Holmes a hacer nada que no quiera."

Watson intentó decidir si debería dejar que Holmes diera el primer paso. Una de las cosas que más enorgullecían al detective era ser capaz de controlar cualquier situación. Y ya que todo había estado fuera de su control durante aquella pesadilla, ésta era su oportunidad de recuperarlo.

"Pero ¿cómo sabrá que estoy dispuesto a escuchar si no hablo? —se preguntó Watson—. Tendré que contarle todo por lo que pasé. Y aunque no lo culpe en lo más mínimo, él sí se culpará por no haberme encontrado antes."

Aunque Holmes no lo supiera, sus propios pensamientos eran casi idénticos a los de Watson. Sabía que tendrían que hablar de lo ocurrido. No podían barrerlo bajo la alfombra y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Otro motivo de la renuencia de Holmes era el miedo. ¿Y si Watson recuperaba los recuerdos de esa noche y comprendía que Thurston lo había traicionado? Saber que la persona por la que se había preocupado todo este tiempo había hecho algo así le dolería terriblemente. Y además sabría que Holmes le había mentido. Meneó la cabeza.

"Lo hago para protegerlo. Thurston ha pagado por sus actos con la vida. Watson no necesita conocer todos los detalles. Además, por crueles y egoístas que hayan sido las acciones de Thurston, no carecía de remordimientos."

El coche llegó a Baker Street. Holmes salió primero y luego ayudó a Watson a bajar.

—Aquí estamos —dijo, intentando sonreír—. Ah, Watson, espero que no le importe que haya reorganizado un poco las cosas.

—¿Y eso?

—Se quedará en mi habitación hasta que esté más restablecido. Ya he limpiado un poco. Le parece bien, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo Watson, conmovido por el gesto—. Gracias.

La señora Hudson ya había servido la comida cuando subieron las escaleras.

—Gracias, señora Hudson —dijo Watson, arreglándoselas para reprimir un respingo cuando ella le dio un ligero abrazo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Ésta vaciló de manera casi imperceptible al ver la cicatriz de la frente, pero un momento después se reafirmó.

—Me alegro mucho de volver a verlo, doctor —dijo con voz queda—. Muchísimo.

Tras una última mirada a Holmes por encima del hombro, salió de la habitación.

—No hay duda de que es una mujer maravillosa, ¿verdad? —dijo Watson.

Holmes asintió, de acuerdo.

Aquel silencio casi insoportable prosiguió durante el almuerzo, sólo roto por el ruido metálico de los cubiertos.

Holmes no sabía si podría soportarlo durante mucho más tiempo. Las palabras que ansiaba pronunciar seguían atascadas en su garganta, negándose a salir. Recogió el violín del suelo.

—¿Le parece bien que toque un rato? —preguntó.

Watson levantó la cabeza, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Por supuesto, Holmes. Me encantaría escucharlo.

"Sobre todo porque llegué a creer que nunca volvería a escuchar su música", pensó.

Holmes se acurrucó en su silla junto a la chimenea y Watson se tumbó en el sofá.

La música que fluyó del violín era tan bella y tan triste a la vez… Watson cerró los ojos, permitiendo que lo inundara. Dejó vagar su mente y durante unos momentos la distancia entre él y Holmes desapareció.

Sólo cuando el reloj anunció su correspondiente cuarto de hora salió Holmes de su ensueño. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que Watson se había quedado dormido. Holmes se percató, además, de que, mientras tocaba, también había estado llorando. Esperaba que Watson no se hubiera dado cuenta.

"¿De verdad sería tan terrible? ¿Que supiera que realmente te preocupas por él?"

Holmes no lo sabía. Teniendo en cuenta todos los horrores que había vivido en las dos últimas semanas, que Watson lo viera llorar debería ser la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Holmes dejó el violín y contempló a Watson mientras dormía. Ahora que el doctor estaba fuera del hospital, no había nadie para ahuyentar a Holmes de su lado.

Hasta ahora, el sueño de Watson era tranquilo. Holmes se preguntó si su amigo estaría soñando. Esperaba que sus sueños fueran placenteros.

Holmes reprimió un bostezo. Tal vez él también debería dormir un poco. Ambos se encontraban en la misma habitación, así que si Watson tenía algún problema, Holmes lo oiría. No le haría daño cerrar los ojos un ratito, ¿verdad? Hacía al menos dos días que no tenía pesadillas. Debería poder dormir sin temor.

X X X

 _Estaba muy oscuro y hacía frío. Watson intentó mover los brazos y descubrió que no podía. Sus piernas también se hallaban inmovilizadas._

 _"No —pensó—. Holmes me salvó, me dijo que Wilson había muerto."_

 _Los forcejeos de Watson se hicieron más desesperados. Tenía que huir antes de que Wilson regresara, tenía que hacerlo._

 _¿Era esto un sueño? ¿O había sido su estancia en el hospital un largo sueño febril que había llegado cruelmente a su fin? ¿Dónde estaba Holmes?_

 _Watson abrió la boca para gritar, pero una mano enorme cayó sobre ella, silenciándolo._

 _—Shhh, shhh, shhh —dijo aquella voz odiosa. Unos dedos se deslizaron por su pelo mientras la mano oprimía con más fuerza su boca—. Quédese quieto, ¿de acuerdo? Se va a cansar._

 _Ahora, Watson sintió el frío acero contra su cuello. Intentó retorcerse y sintió la sangre, fluida y cálida, manar de la herida. De nuevo intentó gritar, pero el único sonido que produjo fue un terrible gorgoteo cuando la sangre brotó de sus labios formando burbujas. Por encima de él oyó la risa de Wilson, cada vez más fuerte, hasta resonar en las paredes de su prisión. El sonido se hizo casi ensordecedor, y aquellas manos lo agarraron por los brazos, zarandeándolo._

 _—¡Despierte! ¡Despierte! —gritaba Wilson entre un vendaval de carcajadas—._ ¡Despierte!

X X X

—¡Watson, despierte! —suplicó Holmes, demasiado alarmado para disimular el miedo que vibraba en su voz.

Se había quedado adormilado en la silla y se encontró sumergido en una terrible pesadilla en la que Watson gritaba pidiendo auxilio sin que él pudiera encontrarlo. Holmes despertó al descubrir que al menos una parte del sueño era real. Watson se había caído del sofá, pero seguía dormido, atrapado en su propio sueño terrible. Ahora, Holmes intentaba despertarlo desesperadamente.

—¡Vamos, viejo amigo! ¡Soy yo, Holmes! ¡Por el amor de Dios, despierte!

Por fin Watson abrió los ojos. Miró desesperadamente a su alrededor hasta acabar encontrando los ojos de Holmes.

—¡Holmes!

Se relajó y luego apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—Lo siento, Holmes. No pretendía despertarlo —dijo con voz queda.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, Watson —lo tranquilizó Holmes.

"Está avergonzado, y sigue asustado. ¿Qué puedo hacer para calmarlo?", se preguntó.

Y entonces, la respuesta acudió a él.

—Usted no es de acero, Watson. Ha pasado por una ordalía terrible. Me preocuparía más que no sufriera pesadillas.

Holmes pensó con cuidado qué decirle a continuación.

—¿Desea hablar de ello? Puede que se sienta mejor sacándolo fuera que guardándolo dentro. —Holmes compuso una débil sonrisa—. ¿No es eso lo que suele decirme?

Watson bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio.

—Tal vez —dijo con voz queda—. Pero sólo… —Se detuvo.

—…¿si le cuento lo que pasé yo? —concluyó Holmes en su lugar.

Fue recompensado por un levísimo destello en los ojos de Watson. El doctor asintió.

—Muy bien —dijo Holmes, ayudándolo a levantarse—. Vamos, venga conmigo.

Condujo a Watson hasta el escritorio y sacó el reloj del cajón superior.

La sorpresa agrandó los ojos de Watson.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—Wilson lo trajo junto con la levita que usted llevaba la mañana siguiente a su secuestro —le explicó Holmes—. El reloj estaba intacto, pero la levita… —Tragó saliva— tenía un tajo en el lugar donde él lo había apuñalado.

Watson se llevó al hombro una mano temblorosa.

—Dios mío —susurró.

Durante su cautiverio, Wilson le había parecido un auténtico loco, pero presentarse así en Baker Street…

Holmes le explicó que Wilson utilizaba un alias, y que preparó el desafío y sus reglas. La habitual palidez de su rostro fue aumentando a medida que hablaba. Watson se encontró apoyando una mano en la muñeca de Holmes. Éste no la retiró. Continuó contándole sus sospechas de que pudiera ser una trampa, pero que no tenía más opción que seguirle la corriente.

Cuando llegó a la parte en la que descubría a Watson, su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces hasta recuperar el control.

—Me sentí desesperado cuando no logré hacer que reaccionara. Temí haber llegado demasiado tarde.

»El primer disparo de Wilson me alcanzó en el hombro, para captar mi atención, y me impidió devolver el fuego —explicó Holmes—. Por eso he llevado el brazo en cabestrillo los últimos días. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurró—. El segundo disparo iba dirigido a mi corazón, pero este reloj —Lo señaló con la cabeza— detuvo la bala.

—Caramba… —dijo Watson con un hilo de voz—. Supongo que fue entonces cuando llegaron Lestrade y Gregson…

—Entonces, ¿lo recuerda? —preguntó Holmes, curioso, mirando a Watson a los ojos.

—No con mucha claridad —admitió éste—. Recuerdo vagamente escuchar la voz de Gregson intentando tranquilizarme, diciendo que me iba a llevar al hospital y que usted se reuniría allí con nosotros. Aparte de eso, no recuerdo mucho más.

—Tuvimos suerte —reconoció Holmes—. Si ellos no hubieran llegado en ese momento… —Cambió rápidamente de tema—. ¿Qué más recuerda?

Holmes rezó para que esos recuerdos no incluyeran a Thurston.

Watson se estremeció ligeramente. No quería expresar en voz alta todo aquello por lo que había pasado, pero ¿cómo podía negárselo a Holmes después de que su amigo hubiera liberado sus propios demonios?

—Recuerdo estar hablando con Thurston —comenzó, experimentando una punzada de pesar por su amigo fallecido—. De pronto, desperté en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad. Cuando intenté moverme, oí una voz que me dijo que me estuviera quieto. —Watson tragó saliva—. Entonces sentí que alguien me quitaba la camisa…

X X X

La señora Hudson fue bruscamente arrancada de su sueño por los gritos que venían del piso superior. Pero para cuando se hubo puesto la bata y llegado a mitad de las escaleras, ya habían cesado. Terminó de subir, ahora más despacio.

Al otro lado de la puerta pudo oír al doctor y al detective hablando en voz baja. Aunque sus voces eran demasiado tenues para distinguir lo que decían, estaba claro, por su tono, que estaban hablando del secuestro.

Aun sabiendo que escuchar su conversación supondría una seria invasión a su privacidad, no pudo obligarse a irse. Por fin volvían a estar juntos, donde pertenecían… Sintió un escozor en los ojos.

"Es bueno que estén hablando", pensó.

Ahora podía comenzar la auténtica recuperación.

Pronto las voces se detuvieron. La señora Hudson contó mentalmente hasta treinta antes de abrir la puerta en silencio. Lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

Holmes y Watson se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, tomados de las manos.

FIN


End file.
